Days Of Our Queca
by Lavenrith
Summary: 3 girls. Man crazy. Love crazy. Queca loca. Inspired by One Direction. *Will be a future soap opera ..
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1 - Jealous**

"Harold," Jorgina said his name quietly. She thought he hadn't heard her but he turned around dramatically.

"Yes?" Harold took a step forward and calmly put his hands into his pockets.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Jorgina looked down at her shoes.

"Indeed," he nodded his head.

Jorgina was just about to walk away when Harold wrapped his hands around her own.

"Wait," he breathed. "I - I ... I have to tell you something."

Jorgina looked curiously at him as she was once again marveled by his gorgeous emerald green eyes. With just one look they could always make her feel weak in the knees.

"I don't regret ...what we had. Us. The last 3 years have been wonderful. I wish it didn't have to end like this." Harold's bottom lip began to tremble.

Out of nowhere he began to sing softly, "Baby you light up my world like nobody else ..."

"No please Harold no!" Jorgina tore her hand away from him and began to walk as fast as she could to her car.

"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell ..." he continued as he ran after her.

"Harold I'm sorry but you have to accept the fact that it's over!" Jorgina called out.

"YOU DON'T KNOW OH-OH! YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!"

Everyone on the streets turned their heads as they watched this curly haired man chase this girl who was running away from him.

"STOP! Stop it Harry!" Jorgina grabbed the collar from his grey woolly blazer aggressively. "People are watching us! You're embarrassing yourself AND me! Pretty soon the paparazzi are going to pop out of nowhere and surround us with cameras again. Who knows maybe they're already filming us right now! Do you _want _that? Huh?"

"No," Harold shook his head along with his bouncing curls.

"Okay, good now-"

"I want you," he interrupted.

Jorgina sighed. "Harry, look we've already talked about this. I loved you. I really did but-"

"You still love him," Harold rolled his eyes as he pointed to an issue of People's magazine by the newsstand. On the cover was a picture of a shirtless Justino Bieverotchi.

"I'm sorry!" Jorgina felt newly warm tears start to burst from her eyes. "I know I'm the dumbest person in the world for falling for him, but I can't help it."

Harold took Jorgina by the shoulders and wrapped his arms around her. They were caught in a firm embrace as he stroked her hair to try and calm her down.

"Just so you know, I'm crazy about you. And even though you say it's over, I'll never believe it. I won't give up. I swear it. I'll always be here for you," Harold whispered into her ear.

_**2 days later, party at Oprah's house ...**_

Jorgina walked into the room with a glass of champagne in her hands. She looked sadder than usual but she forced a smile whenever someone came to talk to her.

"Oh my gosh. It's her," Sumaiy whispered to Bernadetta.

"Our ex-best friend?" Bernadetta snarled.

"What is she doing here?" Sumaiy crossed her arms.

"I heard she's just been recently divorced from Harold. They made a whole scene on Spooner St. and the paparazzi caught them hugging."

"That sounds so like her. I bet she loved all of the attention," Sumaiy rolled her eyes.

"Look at her, only 21 and she's already been through 2 divorces," Bernadetta scoffed.

"Does her marriage with Justino even count? It was barely a year before they ended it."

"I'm glad we're not friends with that man-stealing witch anymore. She's always looking for a rebound."

"Agreed," Sumaiy clinked her glass with Bernadetta's.

Jorgina looked around recognizing familiar famous faces everywhere she turned, but there was no one that she knew very well. No one that could understand her and what she was going through. She sat down next to a piano and took a big gulp of champagne miserably. Maybe if she drank enough she could forget everything. About her life; how she loved a man who didn't love her back, how she broke up with a man that did love her, and how she pushed away all the people that actually cared about her. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ She thought to herself as she took another gulp. Maybe she'd even forget who she was. That would've been nice for a while.

"Hello," a cheerful voice greeted her. It was Niall Horany.

"Hi," Jorgina lifted her head and smiled.

"How's it going?" he winked.

"Great. Now that you're here," Jorgina leaped from her seat. She playfully held onto his tie as she twirled it around in her fingers.

"You wanna get out of this place?" asked Niall.

"Yes please. Sorry Oprah, but this party blows," Jorgina told him quietly.

Niall howled with laughter. "You hungry?'

"Starved. I've been hallucinating about Nando's ever since I got here. All they've got in this place are little cubes of cheese on toothpicks."

"Nando's," Niall repeated. "My favourite!"

"Oh wait, the Nando's owner has a son that just opened a new restaurant next to it. It's called FerNANDO's. You wanna try it out?"

Niall happily took Jorgina's hand as they ran out of Oprah's front door.

Sumaiy and Bernadetta watched them enviously.

"Ugh! That SLUT!" Bernadetta dropped her glass of champagne.

"I can't believe this!" Sumaiy purposely threw her glass onto the floor and stomped on it with her stilettos.

"I had my eye on him!" Sumaiy balled her hands into fists.

"I know!" Bernadetta agreed.

"At least you have a husband," said Sumaiy nodding to Kylington Simpson.

"Uh ... yeah," Bernadetta turned rather pink as she bit her lip. "I do have a husband. Wait, you have one too!"

Sumaiy's eyes flickered, "Oh yeah Liam. Or should I say Lee-YUM? He's gorgeous, I know. But honestly, the spark is starting to fizzle. I barely get to see him now that he's shooting a movie in Australia. And when we do finally have some alone time together, someone calls him for a photo shoot and you know he can't turn that down. He has a fantastic body and everyone wants a piece. It really_ PAYNES_ my heart sometimes."

"Kylington and I have been having some issues with our marriage also. I know he's a famous Rugby player and all, but every time we're in the living room watching TV ...he starts throwing things at me. The remote for instance, I got hit on the forehead. I'm really sensitive around that area you know. Especially since I just got a face lift, but he doesn't even seem to care! And in the bedroom ... it's like he's wrestling a bear."

"I need a man," sighed Sumaiy. "A new man."

"Same here!" Bernadetta agreed. "If only that witch wasn't in the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Going for the Kill**

"Pfft, look at them feeding each other meatballs," Sumaiy said disgusted.

"Why are we even here?" whispered Bernadetta as she tried covering her face with the**FerNANDO's** menu booklet. "I feel really stalker-ish. I haven't been like this ever since my high school days. I'm a grown woman now and other people should be stalking me!"

"Shh let's just spy on them for a while," said Sumaiy.

"Okay fine," Bernadetta crossed her arms. "OH MY GOSH!"

Sumaiy turned to Bernadetta, "What? What is it?"

"Shes ... he's ... they're ...they're doing the SPAGHETTI KISS!" Bernadetta nearly pulled out her new hair extensions.

"Cool it girl," Sumaiy put a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to ruin your weave!"

"AUGH!" Bernadetta slammed her fist on the table. "Let me at her!"

"No, not here. Not now."

"But ..."

"I said not tonight."

** The following morning ...**

"Okay so I heard she's auditioning for a role in a new superhero movie," said Sumaiy as she hid behind a bush in front of the local beauty salon with Bernadetta.

"How do you know?" asked Bernadetta.

"I used to be her bodyguard remember? She been asking her agent to get her an audition for months before I quit. By the way, it's a relief I don't work for her anymore. She's extremely bossy, moody and she gossips about everyone behind their backs. Thank goodness I married a male underwear model/actor/musician."

"Okay, so what's the plan? Are we getting a facial today?"

"No you idiot!" Sumaiya lightly smacked Bernadetta on the forehead. "We're here to sabotage her chances of getting that role. This is what she'll get for messing with the wrong people."

"Sounds good."

"Okay so you know how she's auditioning for the role of a superhero? Well apparently, they need an actress with electric blue hair! So she's here to get her black locks dyed right now."

Bernadetta simply nodded smugly as if she had just gotten a really dirty inside joke and followed Sumaiy into _Louis's Beauty Salon._

Sumaiy grabbed 2 random Afros and placed one on each of their heads. She then wrapped herself in a clean white buttoned shirt that all of the other workers were wearing also.

"These are really hideous uniforms," Bernadetta scrunched up her face as she put hers on. "If I were the owner of this so called salon, I'd at least give everyone something decent to wear. Hm, maybe I should just buy this place."

"You can make business plans later but right now let's focus on helping Jorgina with her hair dye, shall we?" Sumaiy snapped the end of her plastic gloves and walked over to a woman already seated by the sink.

"Finally you're here!" said Jorgina without turning around. "Listen Lou, make it quick. I have an audition in like 2 hours. I need my hair be a nice, crisp, electric blue with extra shine please!"

Sumaiy coughed, "Sure thing hun!"

"Lou? Why do you sound so funny?" asked Jorgina.

"Um, oh Lou's just caught a bit of the _flu._.."

"OH MY GOSH! EW! Get away! You're my best hairstylist and all but I seriously cannot get sick right now!" Jorgina shrieked.

"Okay bit-" Sumaiy almost blurted out until Bernadetta nudged her on the rib. "I mean ... what if Ollyana ...Iguana, yeah Ollyana Iguana took my place and dyed your hair for you? She's just moved here from Russia but I swear she's just as good as any of the other workers here, myself included."

"Oh da," Bernadetta deepened her voice. "You got nice hair. Yeah, like buffalo I see. Would you also like a trim?"

"Uh, I guess a trim wouldn't hurt," Jorgina shrugged.

"Good," Bernadetta smiled as she snipped excitedly with a pair of scissors. She then tugged Jorgina's hair in random angles and cut messily.

"What are you doing?" demanded Jorgina.

"I'm making you look nice babe. Doing some layers. Yes, layers..." Bernadetta continued snipping until almost half the hair on Jorgina's head was gone. "Just relax and close your eyes."

Bernadetta then lathered Jorgina's hair in hair dye and wrapped it up in a towel.

Sumaiy read the bottle which said _leave on for 15 minutes. _

"Leave it on for fifty," Sumaiy whispered.

**Fifty minutes later ... **

Sumaiy and Bernadetta sneaked out of the salon while they left another worker to unravel Jorgina's towel.

Once they got outside they had to press their fists against their mouths to keep from bursting into laughter after what they had just done.

"!" a voice from the inside of the salon screamed.

Bernadetta and Sumaiy had to hold each other up to keep from falling onto the ground and laughing until their bellies ached.

"Now let's go to that audition!" suggested Sumaiy.

**_ At the audition _**

"Next!" the casting director called out.

Sumaiy walked out of the room confidently with a blue wig on as she passed Jorgina.

"W-what are you doing here?" mumbled Jorgina.

"I just auditioned for the role of Electrica," said Sumaiy proudly.

"But you don't even like acting..."

"But I'm already such a great actress," Sumaiy smiled. "The director's loved me! You better run off now and show them your acting skills. Oh and good luck. You're going to need it."

Jorgina furrowed her eyebrows and headed into the audition room determined to win the role of a lifetime.

"Name?" the casting director asked dully.

"Jorgina Bieber ...I mean Styles ... I mean Poublay. Jorgina Poublay."

"Ah, Jorgina wonderful to see you dear. Yes your agent called me last week. So what will you be acting out for us today?"

"Um the scene from Mean Girls when Gretchen Weiners was reading her essay about Ceasar."

"Okay, go on."

"Why should Caesar get to stomp around like a giant while the rest of us try not to get smushed under his BIG FEET? What's so great about Caeser? Hmm? Brutus is just as smart as Caeser. Okay? Brutus is just as cute as Caesar. People totally like Brutus just as much as they like Caesar. And when did it become okay for one person to be the boss of everybody? Huh? Because that's not what Rome is about! WE SHOULD TOTALLY JUST STAB CAESAR!"

"Wow. I like the emotion you put into your voice, especially on the last line. That was great. Yeah, good audition. Although you could've been a tad bit angrier in this scene. But overall it was good. The one thing I have a problem with is ... what they heck happened to your hair? I didn't want to be rude earlier, but seriously?"

"Some idiot at the salon gave me a bad haircut."

"No kidding," the casting director took off his Harry Potter-esque shaped glasses as he ran his fingers through his thinning hair. "Um listen, I'm sorry Jorgina but I don't think we'll be casting you as the lead. Not with that kind of hair, honey."

"What?" Jorgina felt her face start to heat up with anger. Real anger.

"You look like a wet dog to be honest. What do you think Nicky?" he turned to a blonde woman that sat next to him.

"I quite agree with you Robert. Maybe she can play the evil villain or something, but for the lead I think that Sumaiy girl would be perfect for the role." Nicky took a sip out of her Starbuck's coffee cup.

"WHAT?"

"I can totally see it." Robert nodded. "She was born to play Morgana the evil sea-wench."

Jorgina stomped out of the room angrily as she found two smug looking women staring back at her. It was Bernadetta and Sumaiy.

"YOU! I know you did this!" Jorgina pointed at her hair.

"What? What gave you that idea?" Bernadetta asked innocently.

"To steal my role!" Jorgina growled.

"It's so sad that some people cannot accept the fact that someone else might have more talent than them," said Sumaiy.

"PFFT! Talent?" Jorgina rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am a talented actress thank you very much." Sumaiy puffed up her chest.

"Just like you are at playing with men's hearts," added Bernadetta.

"OH! So this is about Niall!" Jorgina laughed. "I should've known. Well, guess what? Tonight is the night! That's right bitches. Tonight is theeeeeeee night. So be jealous!"

"Oh hell no! You are not touching him!" Bernadetta almost clawed Jorgina's eyes out but Sumaiy held her back.

"Not here," Sumaiy said calmly.

Bernedetta straightened her dress, walked up to Jorgina and slapped her anyway.

Jorgina's cheeked stung as it turned bright pink. "Ow."

"You'll be getting more of that if you do anything to Niall," Bernadetta put down her hand tensely.

"Hm, then I guess I'll make tonight EXTRA special." Jorgina grinned.

"You slut!" Bernadetta shrieked.

"I've been called worse," Jorgina called back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3 - Girl in White**

*scroll*

*scroll*

*scroll*

Sumaiy sighed dreamily.

*scroll*

*scroll*

*scroll*

"He's gorgeous," Sumaiy said as she looked into Niall's beautiful ocean blue eyes. She was doing it again. One of her daily routines. Creeping on Perez Hilton's blog and looking up the news on Niall Horany.

"He'd look even better on my arm," Sumaiy giggled.

"Hey love!" Liam walked into the room, wearing nothing on but a towel that was wrapped around his waist and had his curls dripping wet.

Sumaiy quickly switched from Perez Hilton's blog to Google.

Liam sneaked in a kiss on her left cheek as he mumbled in that beautiful deep and rich voice of his, "What are you searching up on Google now? You're on that site quite a lot."

"Oh um j-just searching .. stuff cause yenno, it's a search engine," Sumaiy smiled sheepishly.

"Alrighty then, well you keep doing what you're doing. I have another photo-shoot today at the beach."

"What? Again?"

"I'm sorry love, but I've got too. They're creating a calender filled with snapshots of my body. _Swimsuit edition._ You know my fans have been waiting for this for a while now. Don't want to keep them waiting any longer."

"Fine," Sumaiy said dully.

"I promise I'll be home by tomorrow morning. I'll make breakfast!" Liam pressed his lips against hers. "I love you."

"Love you too," Sumaiy mumbled.

Once Liam left Sumaiy resumed to scrolling on Perez Hilton's blog once more.

"He's so hot!" she exclaimed looking at a picture of Niall walking alongside a girl.

"OH MY GOSH," Sumaiy's jaw dropped. "It's her!"

She scrunched up her face in disgust as she saw Jorgina holding onto Niall's arm.

After a while of scrolling and seeing numerous pictures of Jorgina and Niall together on romantic dates, Sumaiy became tired of seeing her face and decided to search something else.

"Hey it's me!" Sumaiy clapped her hands excitedly as she saw an article about her new role in the superhero movie called, _Electrica. _Perez Hilton even drew on a smiley face on a picture of her with a white pen and everything.

"This is the life," Sumaiy put her arms behind her head and closed her eyes in complete peace.

_*Ring!* *Ring* *Ring*_

Sumaiy's eyes flickered open. Annoyed and frustrated she picked up her cellphone and roared, "WHAT?"

"Hey ..."

"Bernadetta! I am going to murder your ass! I was finally calm and relaxed but you decided to ruin everything by calling me!"

"Wow. You sound angry."

"YA THINK?"

"Well you're going to get even angrier."

"What do you mean?" Sumaiy asked curiously.

"Are you on Perez Hilton's blog?"

"I was just on it, why?"

"Check it! Check it now!" instructed Bernadetta. "It's on the front page!"

Sumaiy was slightly confused but did what she was told. "Wha- ? What are you ..."

After clicking onto the front page, Sumaiy gasped and dropped her cellphone.

"N-N-No way ..." she clasped her hand over her mouth.

On the front page was a picture of Niall Horany. On his knees. With a small velvet box in his hand. Which had a dazzling diamond ring inside. And standing in front of him was a woman that held her hand out excitedly. It was_ Jorgina. _

"He proposed?" Sumaiy picked up her phone and held it up to her ear. "Why? How could he?"

"I can't believe it," whimpered Bernadetta. "She's officially got him wrapped around her finger. I heard she's already picking out a dress right now as we speak!"

"Damn," Sumaiy walked over to the kitchen and took out a jar of pickles from the fridge. She put her hand around the lid and desperately tried to open it, but she failed miserably. She took a deep breath, "I'm calm. I am perfectly calm. Super calm. Super duper calm... I AM TOTALLY NOT CALM! AHHHHH!"

Sumaiy threw the jar of pickles against the newly redecorated walls as shards of glass and pickles were scattered all over the kitchen floor.

"Ugh, now I smell like pickle juice ..." Sumaiy muttered.

"I think we should just give up on him," Bernadetta sighed.

"Yeah .. for now anyways," agreed Sumaiy. "I need to work things out with my own husband. Liam has been so good to me for all these years and I really want to become closer with him again."

"And to be honest, Kylington has become way more gentle now. Sometimes at night, he cuddles up to me like a_ teddy _bear. Not a mean, ferocious one like before. Ever since he broke his foot during his last rugby game, he's sort of softened up. But it's for the better because we're spending way more time together at home."

"Well, I'm glad you're working it out. By the way do you know any good marriage counselors by any chance?" Sumaiy asked.

"Well ... I know this one woman. Her name is Alexandria Trine-Nougat."

"I said good, not afailure."

"She's really_ comforting_," Bernadetta added.

"Sure, once I shove my fist into her mouth."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Thug Life**

"Okay so why are you here again?" Alexandria stared at the couple blankly.

Sumaiy took a deep breath, "Counselling."

"Ohh," Alexandria let out a snort. "Counselling for what?"

"Marriage counselling," said Sumaiy annoyed.

"Oh my gosh, who's marriage?" Alexandria gasped.

"OUR MARRIAGE!" Sumaiy snapped as she pointed to herself and her husband, Liam.

"What about your marriage?" Alexandria asked curiously.

Sumaiy put her palm against her own forehead.

After an hour of explaining to Alexandria what was going on, (although it was like talking slowly to a 3 year old) she finally understood and decided to help them.

"Okay..." Alexandria played with her hair. "I think you guys need a break."

"What? But I want to become closer with my husband, not just give up on our marriage!" Sumaiy protested.

"Yeah, to be honest Sumaiy is pretty much the love of my life. I mean after the whole break up thing with Danielle years before, I was crushed. I seriously thought I'd never fall in love again ..." Liam reached over for Sumaiy's hand. "But Sumaiy changed all of that. This beautiful woman sitting right next to me ... she's amazing."

Sumaiy looked lovingly into Liam's eyes and ran her fingers through his curls.

"You guys listen to me! I know what I'm doing," Alexandria nodded. "I'm good with relationships. I mean I've been with Daveed for like 9 months now. SInce ..cause he's like my baby's daddy and stuff. Oh, you guys guess what? Did you know Daveed junior has his cute buckteeth now too? He's so adorable. Want to see a picture?"

"No! Just get to the point!" Sumaiy snapped.

"Oh right, uhh yeah listen to me," Alexandria opened a bag of potato chips and started talking with her mouth full. "You need a break! Like .. what's it called? A vacation! Yeah that's it. A getaway! Just go somewhere you've never been to before. Do something exciting and enjoyable! That's the word right? Enjoyable? Also known as FUN! F-U-N. See? I'm smart! I don't know why some people think otherwise."

"Actually, she's right!" said Sumaiy. "Not about the **smart** part but about the vacation! We do need a break Liam. From all this show biz. We need time for ourselves! For each other."

"Yeah, that idea's not half bad. I like it," Liam grinned at Sumaiy.

"And to make to make it even more fun you can bring a few friends!" suggested Alexandria.

"Okay, I'll ask Bernadetta if she wants to come with Kylington!" said Sumaiy.

"And I'll phone in Louis if he wants to come too. Heard it's been quite depressing in that beauty salon of his. He's thinking about just giving it up and sticking to being a host of his own game show_ It's Gotta Be Lou,"_ said Liam_._

"Or you could ask to bring me! I'd be happy to say yes!" a hopeful Alexandria smiled.

"No!" both Sumaiy and Liam replied a little too loudly.

**One week later at Beaver Lake ... **

"Oh my goodness this is going to be so much fun!" said Sumaiy as she held onto Liam's arm excitedly. "Look! I think I see Bernadetta with Kylington! And they've already set up their tent! Come on!"

"Hey! And there's Lou already collecting wood to start a fire," Liam pointed. "And there's someone with him ... wait a minute, is that Harold?"

"Well, the more the merrier right?" Sumaiy patted his left breast.

"SUMAIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Bernadetta quacked as she ran up and tackled her in a tight hug.

Harold came running up to Liam, "Hey good to see you!"

"It's been a long time," Liam smiled as he shook hands with Harold.

"Lou invited me over," said Harold. "By the way I hope you don't mind. I invited Zayn."

"Yeah sure, that's cool," replied Liam.

"Vas happenin' guys?" Zayn announced as he surprised everyone from behind.

"Zayn!" Liam grabbed his face and kissed him on the cheek.

"Missed you too," Zayn winked.

Suddenly, Liam's nose crinkled, "What the hell."

"What is it hun?" asked Sumaiy.

"Is that Niall?" Liam looked as if he just smelled something nasty.

"Oh, I invited him..." said Zayn. "I just thought we might as well since most of the guys are here."

Liam crossed his arms, "Now I know I'm usually mature about these things .. but I don't think I can do this."

"Come on man, it'll be okay," Harold patted his back.

"He's the reason the band broke up," muttered Liam.

"It's been years since that happened. I thought we all got over that already, I mean at least we're all close again. Well almost all of us," said Louis.

"He used to be your best friend!" Zayn argued.

"Used to. Until he wanted to go off and join the _Leprechaun Thugs_! He left our band for those losers," said Liam.

Zayn held onto his shoulder, "It's okay, I mean look at us now. I'm an English professor at Harvard, Louis own's a salon and is a show host, Harold has a solo career now as a singer and an occasional exotic dancer and Niall..."

Liam scrunched up his face once Zayn mentioned Niall's name.

"He's eats food for a living. I'm not even kidding. He has a show called Niall vs. Food," said Zayn.

"I'll just pretend he's not even here," shrugged Liam.

"For a whole 3 weeks honey?" asked Sumaiy. "You sure you can do that?"

_Cause I can't._ Sumaiy thought to herself as she gazed at Niall's nicely toned body from afar.

"Positive," Liam nodded.

"Hey guys!" a cheerful Niall waved at everyone.

Liam pretended to be studying the trees.

"Hello girls," Jorgina caressed Niall's arm as she flashed her new diamond ring. She even blew on it a couple of times as if she had just gotten a manicure.

Bernadetta held close to her own husband and tried to convince herself that she was absolutely happy with her marriage.

_I love him. I love Kylington so much. He is the one for me. He is my rock. My bear. My everything. I am totally happy! We will grow old together and I will remain faithful. _These thoughts went through Bernadetta's mind.

"Hi," Niall smiled at her.

_Holy shit those eyes. _Bernadetta felt like her whole body was just about to melt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5 - Rolling In The Deep**

"Babe," Kylington called.

"Hm?" Bernadetta still had her eyes locked on Niall.

"You wanna go canoeing?"

"Uh, yeah ... sure," Bernadetta, although a bit unstable, followed Kylington to the lake. "Canoeing sounds _Niall_ ... I mean nice! I said NICE! Not Niall ... ha ha ha."

As soon as they got on the water, Kylington began snapping orders, "ROW! ROW! ROW!"

"Okay! Okay! Stop shouting at me!" Bernadetta said irritated.

"I just want to prepare you! I mean what if we were to be in a couples canoeing race?"

"There's no way that's going to happen," Bernadetta shook her head.

"I already entered us in one ..." Kylington smiled timidly. "NOW ROW! FASTER! FASTER!"

"NYAHHHH!" Bernadetta made a weird nasally sound.

*thwack*

*thwack*

*thwack*

Bernadetta stopped rowing and turned her head to see where the sound was coming from.

*thwack*

*thwack*

*thwack*

It was the sound of Niall Horany chopping up wood sexily with an axe.

Bernadetta noticed he had unbuttoned his shirt and couldn't help but stare at his chest. She nearly dropped everything just to watch him chop up wood with his strong, muscular arms that flexed every once in a while.

Kylington on the other hand, was so into rowing that he didn't even notice he had accidentally whacked the back of Bernadetta's head with his paddle.

Bernadetta blacked out instantly as her limp body plunged into the water.

Niall heard a loud splash, "Whoa! Sounds like someone just fell in."

Instinctively, Niall tore off his shirt and ran like a wild beast that could not be tamed towards the lake. He then dived into the water and began searching for the drowning victim.

Everything underwater was quite blurry at first but he managed to see a dark figure that was coated in slimy green seaweed. Niall quickly untangled Bernadetta and pulled her body up to the surface. He then swam to shore safely with her on his back.

Bernadetta wouldn't open her eyes. No matter how many times Niall shook her shoulder to wake her up. Jorgina even volunteered to help by slapping Bernadetta a couple of times, but even that didn't work. She just ended up with a slightly pink hand print on her cheek.

Moments later, Bernadetta finally found herself wide awake, cold, wet and lying on the ground with something attached to her lips. She blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but she was positive that Niall had his lips pressed against hers.

"She's awake!" Niall announced.

Bernadetta noticed everyone had crowded around her and gave a sigh of relief. Jorgina on the other hand just rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Get off my wife!" Kylington tried to pull Niall off of her. "Are you okay bumblebee?"

"Yeah ... fine," Bernadetta tried to sit up on her elbows.

"Come on. Up! Up! Up!" Kylington put her arms around his neck as he carried her like a newborn baby. He eyed Niall threateningly as if telling him _SHE'S MINE!_

"You saved my life," Bernadetta reached out for Niall's face. "Thank you."

"Uh ... you're welcome," Niall flashed his pearly whites. "Hope you feel better."

Bernadetta felt her face heat up and buried her face in Kylington's chest so no one else could see how pink her cheeks were becoming. Even more pink than when Jorgina had slapped her.

Jorgina instantly snatched Niall's arm as if she were claiming him, "You were so brave today."

Niall wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, "I'm not brave. But I just knew I had to save her. I mean what if that was you out there? I would have been devastated! I could never live with myself if I had just let her drown knowing that I could have done something."

Jorgina remained silent and simply kissed him on the cheek as they watched sunset together.

"I think I'm in love with him," Bernadetta whispered as Sumaiy covered her in a warm blanket.

"You mean Kylington?" Sumaiy asked.

"No ... Niall."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Sumaiy sighed. "Bernadetta, I thought you were working things out with Kylington."

"I love him too..." Bernadetta shivered, rubbing her hands together. "I don't know, it's complicated."

"Forget Niall," said Sumaiy as she stomped out of the tent.

"But ... he saved my life," Bernadetta sighed.

"Liam! Liam, where are you?" Sumaiy called for him.

Louis and Harry were snuggled up against each other roasting marshmallows while Zayn was serenading them with a song and was playing the guitar.

"Have you seen Liam?" Sumaiy asked.

The threesome shook their heads.

_Where could my husband be? _Sumaiy thought to herself. _We were supposed to reconnect and become closer with each other through this trip._

Suddenly, Sumaiy heard a splashing sound and a deep, manly voice laughing. Although she wasn't quite sure, she also thought she heard a girlish giggle.

Sumaiy followed the voices and finally found Liam talking to a girl swimming playfully in the water.

"Liam!" Sumaiy snapped.

"Oh, hello love!" Liam went up to kiss her, but Sumaiy pushed his face away.

"What are you doing?" she crossed her arms.

"I'm afraid the two of you haven't met," Liam cleared his throat. This is my co-star in the up and coming movie we'll be filming together in Australia. She's also a model and we're both in the swimsuit issue for that calender I was telling you about."

"Hi, I'm Tara-Geraldine Luaz," the woman smiled as she flipped her luscious blonde hair around. "But Liam over here likes to call me _Gertie_."

"Oh, well you're very pretty Gertie," Sumaiy said as she studied her.

Sumaiy was just about to head back to camp when she stumbled upon something. A triangle shaped bikini top covered in a leopard print. "I think you dropped something," Sumaiy said stiffly.

"Oh yeah, that's mine!" Gertie giggled. "I was just going for my nightly skinny dip. It helps me relax ... then Liam came along and we started talking."

"Huh," Sumaiy eyed Liam in an unpleasant way.

"Yeah I was just walking around and Gertie over here caught my eye," Liam smiled. "I thought I recognized her from somewhere and it turns out I did know her! It's weird how we ended up staying at the same lake. What a coincidence."

"Yeah, what a _coincidence,_" Sumaiy glared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Tonight's Gonna Be A Good Night**

"Let's do it," Niall whispered in Jorgina's ear.

"What?" Jorgina raised her eyebrows. "Here?"

"Yeah," Niall grinned. "Let's get married."

"On this lake? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's perfect."

"Well, the view really is beautiful. Especially since it's autumn " smiled Jorgina. "Okay, let's do it!"

Niall and Jorgina were hand in hand as they gathered everyone around the first thing in the morning to announce the big news.

"Guys we want to say something!" Niall raised his hand to calm down the chatter. "Jorgina and I have decided to hold the wedding here!"

"And you're all invited!" Jorgina smiled.

"Oh my goodness girl, that's wonderful!" Louis quickly stood up from the log he was sitting on and walked up excitedly towards her. He then squeezed her in a warm hug and kissed both of her cheeks. "Mwah, mwah."

"Will you be our best man?" she asked.

"Of course! I was your best man at your last wedding so I might as well!" said Louis.

"Huh, that's great ..." Harry said quietly as he walked off to the lake.

Everyone simply ignored Harold and kept babbling about without him.

"Sumaiy!" Jorgina took her arm gently. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" asked Sumaiy.

"Um ...I know lately we haven't been in good terms but we've known each other for so long. And to be honest you're one of the few friends that I actually trust," Jorgina breathed. "Now we haven't exactly been acting like friends in a while, but I can't just forget everything we've been through. So anyway, what was my question again?"

"Come here you," Sumaiy wrapped her arms around Jorgina.

"I miss this," said Jorgina. "I miss us. So I was wondering .. if you'd be my maid of honour."

"Of course!" Sumaiy clapped her hands together like an overly excited seal.

"Bernadetta, you were the maid of honour in my last wedding so I hope you don't mind," said Jorgina.

"No of course not!" Bernadetta replied. "I'm just glad you guys are friends again."

"Get your butt over here!" demanded Sumaiy as they all joined in a group hug.

"Hey since there's going to be a wedding soon, I suggest we have a little bachelor party for Niall over here!" Louis patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll take care of him!" Zayn smiled.

"Alright, then we'll have a bachelorette party of our own!" suggested Sumaiy.

"Yeah, let's get all the girls together!" Bernadetta nodded. "We should also bring along that Gertie girl. She seems nice."

Sumaiy twitched.

"That's a great idea you guys, but right now I have to talk things over with someone ..." said Jorgina as she headed towards the lake.

"Okay! But get ready for tonight, it's going to be off the hook! Fresh! Super fresh! Cooler than ice tea yo! Fo-shizzle my nizzle. Hope it doesn't drizzle. Swag!" Bernadetta proudly crossed her arms together.

"Don't do that," Sumaiy put her face in her hands. "Don't ever do that again, please."

"Harry?" Jorgina called his name as she watched him throwing rocks into the water.

"What are you doing here?" Harry continued to flick his wrist. "Aren't you supposed to be over there with the others ...planning your wedding?"

Jorgina reached for his shoulder.

"Harry, I'm sorry..."

"Please, you don't have to say anything. Just go," he shrugged her hand off. "Be happy."

"But you don't seem happy."

"It's just that ... don't you think everything is happening too fast?" Harry finally faced her. "I mean do even know enough about him? Did you know his middle name is Apple?"

Jorgina bit her lip.

"Oh, I know what this is!" Harry looked as if a light-bulb had just lit up right above his head. "This is just another publicity stunt!"

"No!" Jorgina protested. "It's not, I swear! I just ... I love him."

"Oh sure, like you loved me," Harry said bitterly.

"I did love you, and I still do ... as a friend. A great and loyal friend who's always been there for me."

"Why Jorgina? WHY HIM? And before that you loved Justino. Seems like you love everyone except me. And don't give me that _friend _bull crap."

Harry kicked at the sand around him.

"Harold, listen to me," she took his face in her hands although he shook his head stubbornly. "You can't help who you fall in love with. As cliché as it sounds. But I love him. I love Niallo _Apple_ Horany."

"And I love you," Harry whimpered. "But I don't want to love you. In fact, I want to hate you! I REALLY, REALLY WISH I HATED YOU!"

"You'll find someone, I promise you Harold. You're an amazing guy, I would know. You'll find her. Or him. Or it. You know ... your love for cats ..."

"I am quite fond of cats. Pussycats," the word rolled nicely on Harry's tongue.

Together, Jorgina with her hand on his shoulder, and Harold's arm around her waist, they walked back to camp like old friends who were finally reunited.

"Jorgina! We just called Valentino and he says that your wedding dress will be flown in by helicopter first thing in the morning," informed Bernadetta.

"And your other 2 dresses for the reception, designed by Elie Saab and Vera Wang, will also be arriving soon!" said Sumaiy excitedly.

"You guys are amazing!" Jorgina gave each of them a warm embrace.

"Now come on girl! We need to get this party started!" Sumaiy took her hand. "Oh, and Harold the guys are waiting for you over at the other side of the lake. The boys aren't allowed on this side, but it's only for tonight."

"Strictly for _females_ only," Bernadetta nodded.

"Alright," Harold waved.

The girls were just about to head into Bernadetta's tent, since it was the largest, but instead they found it flattened and in shreds.

"Wha... what happened?" Bernadetta shrieked.

A timid looking Kylington revealed himself after hiding behind some bushes.

"It was an accident," he stared down at his shoes for he couldn't look Bernadetta in the eyes. "I woke up this morning and heard a rustling noise, which I assumed was a bear! Without thinking, I was whipping the old ax around ... and somehow our tent ended up looking like this."

Bernadetta stomped around angrily, retrieving anything of hers that wasn't broken. Finally she stood completely still and eyed something at her feet. She quickly bent down to pick it up and shoved it into Kylington's face.

"Is this it?" she pointed at the huge stuffed animal. "Was this the bear?"

"Uh ... he looked scarier this morning. And I swear he looked pretty real to me!" Kylington poked at the bear.

Bernadetta hit him several times with the stuffed animal.

"Go! Get your butt over to the guys side!" growled Bernadetta.

"I'm really sorry honey..." Kylington tried to apologize.

Bernadetta simply shook her head.

Kylington walked away with his head down in shame.

"Hi!" a girlish voice called out.

Sumaiy nearly fell backwards when she caught sight of Gertie's face.

"I overheard you guys talking about your tent," said Gertie. "I'm so sorry that happened, bears don't usually come around during this time and there certainly has never been an attack here before."

"It was just my silly husband who_ thought_ he saw a bear, but it turned out that it was only a stuffed animal!" Bernadetta rolled her eyes.

Jorgina laughed, "Ha! It's ironic how much he looks like a bear ... and yet he's scared of bears ... I'll shut up now."

Bernadetta didn't look one bit amused.

"Hey you know, if you'd like, we could use my cabin for the bachelorette party!" Gertie offered.

"That's nice but..." began Sumaiy.

"That would be awesome!" both Jorgina and Bernadetta exclaimed. "Thank you."

For the rest of the night, the girls hung out in Gertie's cabin and drank quite a lot of martinis. Especially Bernadetta who couldn't stop laughing and nearly choked on an olive.

Sumaiy on the other hand was more quiet than usual.

"You're not so fond of me are you?" Gertie finally asked.

"What? No! I think you're a lovely, lovely girl," said Sumaiy. "Gorgeous."

"If this is about Liam I swear nothing is going on between the two of us! We just work together that is all."

"Okay, I admit ... I am a little jealous that you guys get to spend a lot of time together," sighed Sumaiy.

"I know Liam is a married man. I would never try to get in the way of your relationship. I don't have the heart to. And besides, he's clearly head over heels for you."

"You think so? Well Gertie, I think I'm starting to like you."

Sumaiy smiled as they clinked their glasses together.

"Let's play truth or dare!" giggled Bernadetta. "Okay me first! I dare myself to run around outside completely naked."

"Um... Bernadetta sweetie," said Jorgina. "I think you've had too much to drink."

"Go away! I know what I'm doing!" Bernadetta started to strip her clothes off and flung her undergarments at Jorgina's head.

"You know what, I think she should do it," nodded Gertie. "Occasionally, I like to run around the woods nude too. You get such a rush from it that you almost forget you're not wearing anything. Although I do suggest wearing runners because from my experience, my feet get quite cold."

"You really don't like wearing clothes, do you .." said Sumaiy flatly.

The girls decided to ignore Bernadetta as she confidently walked out of the cabin in her birthday suit. They assumed she would soon come back inside since it was freezing cold, but Bernadetta was so drunk that she didn't even notice.

"I'm a ballerina!" Bernadetta swung her arms around and twirled.

Without noticing, she bumped right into an equally drunk Niall.

"Oi! Watch where yer going lassie!" Niall hiccuped.

"Don't talk about my ass like that!" Bernadetta slapped him.

Niall looked at her from head to toe, "You're HOT. Did ya know?"

"Yes I know," Bernadetta grabbed his neck. "Kiss me you fool."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Leprechauns Gone Wild**

"Ow!" groaned Bernadetta. Her head pounded painfully as her throat ached for some water. She opened her eyes and was instantly blinded by the sun light shining down upon her.

"Ack!" Bernadetta rolled over and felt twigs and leaves poking at her skin.

The sound of soft, rhythmic breathing was soothing to her ears. It came from an unclothed body that was lying right next to hers. He looked so peaceful as he slept and Bernadetta couldn't help but stare at him and smile.

"What happened?" he muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Uh .. you don't remember?" she asked.

"Remember what?" Niall was completely clueless.

"Oh .. nothing," Bernadetta cleared her throat as she crawled into the nearest empty tent.

Meanwhile, Niall blinked twice and dozed off again.

Once Bernadetta got dressed, she unzipped the tent and found Jorgina looking at her curiously.

"Hey, we were wondering what happened to you," said Jorgina. "Where did you go last night?"

"Uh ... me? No where. No where at all," Bernadetta forced a smile.

"Really? Oh look there's something in your hair," Jorgina picked out a small twig from Bernadetta's curls.

"I m-might've slept near a bush ..."

"Oh, well looks like you've had a really bad hangover. When you're feeling better you can come join us for breakfast if you like. Everyone was wondering where you were," Jorgina patted her head. "By the way have you seen Niall? He's been missing too."

"Um, nope!" Bernadetta shook her head nervously. "Haven't heard from him."

"Alright, see you later! I'll go look for my fiancé..."

Bernadetta sighed in relief once Jorgina trailed off. But she also realized something. She had to find Niall. She had to find him before Jorgina did.

"Niall," Bernadetta whispered. " Where are you?"

She was back to the place where she had woken up that morning, but there was no sign of him. Only a wrinkled, white polo shirt lay on a bed of leaves and a pair of boxers covered in clovers hung on a branch like a flashy ornament.

Bernadetta began to panic and searched every bush nearby but she still couldn't find him. She even called his name but he didn't answer.

Finally she found a bare-chested Niall taking a nap behind a boulder.

"Niall wake up!" she shook his shoulder.

He grumbled something in his sleep and rolled on his side.

"Come on!" Bernadetta forced his arms and head into the white polo shirt he had abandoned. Although she struggled with getting him to stand up and put on his boxers (she secretly enjoyed that actually).m

"So what do you remember about last night?" she asked as she drenched his face with cold water from a plastic bottle.

"I don't remember much really," he said sleepily. "Ooh that's cold!"

"You sure? Nothing?"

"Um .. I just know I drank too much last night," he rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, good ..." Bernadetta sighed.

"Bernadetta!" a furious voice shrieked.

It belonged to Jorgina.

"There you are! And Niall! Good, you found him."

"Yup, I found him," Bernadetta patted his back.

Jorgina took Niall's hand, "Baby you don't look so good."

"I'm sorry, was I late for the wedding?" Niall's eyes widened.

"No honey," Jorgina laughed. "It's tomorrow! Or maybe we should postpone it for another day or two."

"No, no, tomorrow's good. I can't wait another day to marry you," Niall kissed her cheek playfully.

Bernadetta walked behind them staring enviously with her arms crossed.

When they walked back to camp, Bernadetta found Sumaiy sitting on Liam's lap as they cozied up near a fire roasting vegetarian hot dogs together.

"Hey!" Sumaiy smiled at Bernadetta. "Want some breakfast?"

"Maybe later," said Bernadetta.

"Girl, what's wrong? Nobody denies food that I offer!"

"Nothing, I'm just tired that's all."

"I know what will cheer you up! Let's go try on the dresses for the wedding!" suggested Sumaiy. "They've just arrived! Jorgina! Let's go in your tent!"

As the girls got into their dresses, Bernadetta felt even worse as she watched Jorgina standing tall in her beautiful white gown that flowed gracefully as she walked. It was so white, pure, and perfect that not even a speck of dust or dirt was to be found. Bernadetta secretly had the urge to ruin it.

She impulsively took a half filled bottle of red wine left over from last night and poured herself a glass.

"You look great!" Bernadetta raised her glass.

"Thanks, you guys look amazing also," Jorgina smiled.

"Hey don't you think you've drank enough?" Sumaiy tried to take the glass away from Bernadetta. "Especially after last night."

"Last night? What do you mean about last night?" Bernadetta gulped.

"You were just so crazy! I mean daring yourself to run around naked," Sumaiy shook her head. "You're quite a naughty girl when you drink."

Bernadetta sighed, "I need a drink."

"No!" Sumaiy finally took the glass from her.

Without thinking, Bernadetta clawed for it greedily.

"Give it to me!" she demanded.

"I said NO!"

"Girls stop it," Jorgina crossed her arms.

Bernadetta ignored her and caught a hold of Sumaiy's arm. Sumaiy tried shaking her off but she just wouldn't let go.

"Give it!" Bernadetta licked her lips.

"You have a problem!" said Sumaiy.

Sumaiy then went up on her tippy toes and raised the glass as far away from Bernadetta's head as possible (she was taller than her after all).

Bernadetta jumped desperately and managed to knock the glass out of Sumaiy's hand, causing it to spill all over the ground.

"Ack!" Jorgina shrieked.

Bernadetta and Sumaiy saw Jorgina shaking, almost as if she was about to cry. Not only was the ground stained, but so was her dress. Her perfectly white dress was now covered in big, ugly, red splotches of wine.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 - Regrets & Mistakes**

"I'm so sorry Jorgina," Bernadetta cried. "I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't," Jorgina sniffed as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I have 2 other dresses anyway that are equally as gorgeous as this one. It will be alright."

"Then honey, why are you still crying?" Sumaiy asked.

"B-because I just realized..." Jorgina took a deep breath. "I'm getting married tomorrow. I am actually getting married to the man I'm in love with and knowing that he loves me back... it's just an amazing feeling."

Bernadetta rolled her eyes.

** The next day ... **

"Honey you look fabulous!" said Louis excitedly as he fastened on the bridal veil into Jorgina's hair.

"I'm nervous," Jorgina took deep breaths as she spoke. "This is my third time getting married, I ought to be used to it by now. But I feel just as nervous as I was the first time."

Sumaiy held her shoulders firmly, "You'll do great. Just don't fall or have a nip slip like in your first wedding with Justino."

"And make sure your dress is completely covering your bottom," said Bernadetta. "You remember your wedding with Harold don't you? Your underwear..."

"Thanks for all the reminders girls," Jorgina walked around in circles. "I might as well just go out fully naked like Gertie if I'm going to embarrass myself every time I get married. It's either go big or go home right?"

"Don't worry, we have people guarding the place so no paparazzi or any uninvited guest with a camera can come in," Sumaiy patted her back. "Everything will be perfect."

_Tu-Ku-Tu-Ku-Tu-Ku-Tu-Ku-Tu-Ku-Tu-Ku ... _

The sound of blades chopping faster and faster into the air filled their ears.

"Looks like the guests have arrived," sighed Jorgina. "Well, come on! Let's get into that canoe and row over to the other side of the lake."

Although Jorgina was in a perfectly clean white dress, that didn't stop her from climbing into the canoe even if there was a slight chance that she would fall into the lake. She fearlessly took a paddle and started to row with her bridesmaids(and of course, Louis).

The music began playing as the girls arrived. They huddled in closely, making sure no one could see the bride quite yet.

At the very front stood Niall in a nicely fitting suit with a bright green silk tie and a four leaf clover in his breast pocket. Beside him was a smiling Liam holding his shoulder. They seemed like they were in good terms as they whispered in each other's ears. It looked as if the camp trip did some good by bringing them closer together again.

Suddenly, the trumpets blared meaning that the wedding was just about to start. The band playing consisted of some familiar faces including Nicholas Jonas playing the piano, Kevin Jonas with a banjo, and Joseph Adam Jonas rocking out with a triangle.

Louis held out his hand for Sumaiy as they led the other bridesmaids and groomsmen down the aisle. Jorgina nervously linked arms with both of her parents for it was too much of a special day to only have one of them walk with her. She held onto her bouquet of red roses and smiled at them.

Once all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen were lined up at the front, Jorgina figured it was her cue. She took one last shaky breath and lifted her head up high. As she took her first step with her parents, the guests turned their heads to focus on her and stood up for support. The crowd was filled with many different people- Gertie who was dressed in a zebra print mini-dress gave Jorgina a thumbs up, President Caterina Yee and first lady Beethoven waved and Lady Gaga who was dressed up as a chair was having trouble breathing for Oprah thought she was a real one and decided to sit on her.

Jorgina had some difficulty trying not to laugh at Mother Monster and found herself looking into Niall's eyes instead. He smiled brightly as if he were the happiest man (leprechaun) in the world. Jorgina loved his smile. It didn't matter that his teeth weren't straight or blindingly white. To her, his smile was_ perfect_.

Before she knew it, she was standing right in front of Niall as her parents kissed her goodbye. She held his hands in her own and couldn't stop smiling at him.

"D-Dearly beloved," the minister coughed. "We are g-gah .."

He seemed to have some phlegm caught in his throat as he beat down onto his chest.

"Excuse me ..." he apologized. "Where were we? Oh yes, dearly bel-"

He had finally coughed out the mucus which had now sprinkled into the pages of the bible he was holding.

"S-sorry," he put his hand around his mouth as if he were about to vomit.

Suddenly, the minister collapsed unconsciously at their feet.

"Oh my goodness!" Jorgina gasped.

The president's bodyguards instinctively took hold of the body.

"We can dispose of this if you like," one of the men dressed in black said. "The president approves."

"What? No!" screamed Jorgina. "Please just take him to a doctor."

The guards nodded and dragged the body away.

"Now what?" Niall sighed. "Who's going to marry us?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" a familiar voice rang. "Over here! Pick me! Over here! I can marry you."

An excited Alexandria waved her hand in the air.

"Lucky for you, I just got my minister certificate from the internet today!" she announced. "isn't that great you guys?"

"Who let her in?" Jorgina screamed.

Alexandria giggled, "Your silly guards said I wasn't invited. HA HA HA HA HA! They're soo funny."

"Alright just do it," breathed Niall.

"What?" said Jorgina.

"I mean, she should just marry us."

"B-but," Jorgina began to protest.

"It doesn't matter who marries us today. I just want to marry you!"

"Okay do it," Jorgina told Alexandria.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Alexandria clapped her hands. "I will be the bestest minister marry-person thingie ever! I promise."

Sumaiy began hitting herself with her own bouquet of flowers.

"Okay okay, dearly beloved," Alexandria began. "We are gathered here today in the presence of ... of these people. OH MY GOSH! Is that Lady Gaga? Hey girl hey!"

Jorgina cleared her throat as she glared at Alexandria.

"Oh right... we are here today to join Jorgina Poublay and Niallo _Apple_ Horany in holy macaroni..."

_Kill me,_ mouthed Sumaiy.

After moments of Alexandria babbling on about nonsense, she finally said, "Niallo Apple Horany, do you take Jorgina Poublay to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live. Whoa that was a long line! I need to take a breath. Phew! So do ya? Do ya? Do ya?"

"I do," said Niall as he stared lovingly into Jorgina's eyes.

"And do you Jorgina .. yada, yada, yada ... same question."

"I do," Jorgina smiled.

"Okay cool. I now pronounce you ... oh wait. Is there anyone here today who objects to this marriage? If so, let them speak now or forever hold their piece," said Alexandria as she clutched her chest dramatically.

Everyone was completely silent. Not one breath or sound of movement was heard, until Bernadetta finally stood up... but she wasn't alone. Someone else was also standing. Harold.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Runaway Love**

"I'd like to say something," mumbled Bernadetta.

"What? Speak up please, I can't hear you!" Alexandria cupped her hands around her big mouth. "Did you say you like _talking?_ ME TOO!"

"I just want to say ..." Bernadetta began.

Sumaiy dropped her bouquet of flowers and shook her head.

_"...that I love you Niall Horany. I am so ..very much in love with you. From the moment I looked into those beautiful eyes, it was like staring into an endless sea of blue. I thought there was only one man in my life that I loved ... and that is my husband Kylington. But ever since you saved my life that day by the lake, I just couldn't help myself. And that night we made love ... that was one of the best times of my life." _

These words did not come out of Bernadetta's mouth. But they raced through her mind very clearly.

"I wish you two the best and I hope both of you have a happy marriage," Bernadetta forced a smile and sat down.

Sumaiy picked up her bouquet and breathed a sigh of relief.

But Harold on the other hand stood still as he bit his bottom lip.

"I thought I could go on with this ... you know watch you get married to another man," he focused his gaze on Jorgina. "But I realize now that I'm watching everything with my own eyes .. I _can't_ do this."

Harold quickly stumbled down the row he was in and looked enviously at an old lady (supposedly the queen) that held a fluffy white kitty in her arms.

"Give me that!" he snatched the cat away from her and began stroking it aggressively as he ran off into the woods.

"Harold wait!" Jorgina sighed and picked up the skirt of her dress and ran after him.

She struggled with keeping her dress and heels clean but during that moment she really didn't care.

"Harold I-" she had unexpectedly bumped into someone dressed in a white suit.

The figure slowly turned around revealing a smug looking smile.

"J-Justino?" Jorgina blinked twice to make sure it was really him. "What are you doing here?"

"What ... no hug for the ex-husband?" he smiled. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding."

"I'm serious, what are you doing here?" she asked more fiercely.

"I own this lake silly."

"Beaver lake?"

Justino nodded.

"I should've known," Jorgina said stiffly as she rolled her eyes.

"What are you all dressed up for?" he asked teasingly.

"What does it look like? I'm getting married again, haven't you heard?"

"To that _Milo_ guy right?"

"It's NIALL. N-I-A-L-L."

"Oh yeah, the lesser hot version of me," Justino said smugly.

An enraged Jorgina hit him repeatedly with her bouquet.

"You're so full of yourself!"

"I'm kidding .. I'm kidding," he laughed. "He's a Belieber right?"

Jorgina jerked her head.

"Well, I wish you both the best and good luck with your marriage." Justino put his hands into his pants pockets and began walking away from her.

"Wait! Justino!" she called after him and tugged at his jacket. "There's something you're not telling me. Why are you really here?"

"Nothing. No reason. Whatever, it was doesn't matter to me anymore," he shrugged.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"We haven't talked, let alone seen each other in years and here you are. You have the nerve to show up on my wedding day! What the hell?" Jorgina pushed him on the chest.

"It's nothing personal. I'm just here for some fresh air. Taking a little break from the tour and my mom's been kind of sick lately. Not to mention homesick, she misses Canada so much."

"How is your mom? Is she alright?" asked Jorgina curiously.

"She's fine. Besides she's got Selena to keep her company."

"Oh her," Jorgina rolled her eyes. "So you're still with _her._"

Justino nodded.

"Well ... if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my friend and finally get married to the man I love."

"Sure, sure."

"I looove him! Sooo much!"

"Yup."

Jorgina with her hands on her hips, stomped away from Justino and began to search for Harold.

"Harry! Come on man, let's go! Don't do this ... at least show yourself. I thought we already talked about this."

"No!" a childish voice snapped back from behind a bush.

Little did Harold know, Jorgina could clearly see his curls sticking out and bouncing as he talked from his hiding place.

"I'm not revealing myself. I'm just going to sit here ... and stroke this pussy for all I care," he sniffed. "You can go marry Niall, have a bajillion babies and grow old together! You can come back when you're 80 and maybe ... just maybe you can knit me a scarf. Also bring loads of yarn! Mr. Snuggles over here is a hyper kitty ... although I highly doubt he'll live that-"

"Enough Harry!" Jorgina grabbed onto a handful of his curls. "Enough of this nonsense!"

"Ow!"

"What do I have to do to make you okay with everything that's happening?" Jorgina asked.

"I don't know. Look, I'm sorry. I really am, but I guess it's going to take a bit of time for me to get over you."

"So do you still want to attend the wedding or not?"

"I'll go. I'll go. But maybe you should put duct tape on my mouth or tie me to my seat. My body has a mind of it's own and tends to stand up a lot."

"Curly bastard," Jorgina tousled his hair softly and gave him a one arm hug.

* * *

><p>"I know pronoun ... I mean pronounce you ... you guys," Alexandria pointed at Jorgina and Niall. "... as man and wifey. You may kiss the bride. Yeah! Give her some lip action! Woo!"<p>

Jorgina rolled her eyes as Niall leaned in for a kiss.

Bernadetta nearly twitched and jerked her head for she couldn't stand to watch them snogging.

All the guests cheered and clapped- even Harold himself seemed calm enough to clap his hands ... or Mr. Snuggles paws for that matter.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Jorgina screamed from the top of her dance.

The brothers of Jonas instantly began playing some very funky music as everyone in the crowd started dancing in celebration.

"EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!" Niall announced as he broke out into his famous Irish dance.

The party later moved into a nearby lodge the newlyweds had decided to rent. Everyone ate and ate until their stomach's were satisfied with expensive dishes that tasted like heaven on their tongues. Niall of course chose his favourite chef and considered friend- Bobby Flay who was also from the Food Network.

Buddy Valastro, the famous boss of cakes designed them a beautiful chocolate cake for their wedding. It was covered in a white fondant that was dusted with gold here and there and also included some old-school piping by Buddy himself who patiently did every swirl and web-like patterns by hand. Also, on the very top of the cake towering before them, were 2 figurines- one blond smiley boy and black haired girl dressed in green.

The couple sliced a piece of cake together and laughed as they each shoved a handful into each other's faces.

Bernadetta watched them once again with envious eyes as she gulped down glasses of wine in seconds.

"Time to throw the bouquet!" suggested Sumaiy.

"Yes! Yes!" Jorgina agreed. "Girls ... back up! Ready? 1...2...3!"

Jorgina turned her back and tossed the bouquet into the air.

All the ladies raised their arms as they jumped up on their tippy toes excitedly.

"Gimme! Gimme!" said the girls.

But unfortunately it was beyond their reach. The bouquet flew passed them and hit Harold right in the head as it landed into his hands.

"Err ..." his eyes widened in shock.

The crowd cheered and laughed.

"Whoops!" giggled Jorgina. "Shall we try again? And maybe get a girl this time?"

Harry passed her the flowers and was very thankful to get rid of them.

"Okay ... UNO! DOS! TRES!" Jorgina once again released the bouquet into the air.

The girls tackled each other in desperation, but the flowers clearly landed into the hands of Gertie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - The Announcement**

"Congrats Gertie!" everyone cheered.

Jorgina smiled and said, "I wonder who the lucky guy is..."

"It better not rhyme with ASDFSDFKLJKLIAM," Sumaiy coughed.

Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped themselves around Gertie's waist and made their way up to cover her eyes.

Her face lit up once she turned around and saw the man who was standing right behind her.

"Stu!" Gertie hugged him excitedly. "You're here!"

"_I'm here,_" he grinned as he hugged her back.

"Oh guys, this is my boyfriend Stuart ... of what, 5 years now hun?" said Gertie.

Stu nodded and shook hands with Bernadetta, Sumaiy and Jorgina. "Nice to meet you ladies."

"Whoa! 5 years? That's a long time," Jorgina's mind was blown.

"Pfft, for someone who can never have enough husbands," Bernadetta muttered under her breath.

"What? Did you say something B?" Jorgina tilted her head.

"Nothing," Bernadetta gulped down a glass of red wine.

"So when are you thinking about tying the knot?" a hopeful Sumaiy asked.

"Actually, that's why I'm here ..." Stu quickly knelt down on one knee as he revealed a velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring inside.

"Yeah, you go Stu!" cheered Sumaiy.

Gertie clasped one hand over her mouth and nearly fell over from joy.

"Will you-"

"YES!" Gertie put her arms around him before he could say anymore.

_He then took her hand and he liked it so much that he put a ring on it. _

Moments later, Stu lifted her off the ground as he twirled his new bride to be.

* * *

><p>After the proposal, Niall and the rest of the boys decided to surprise the guests with a song they hadn't sung in years.<strong> watch?v=nvfejaHz-o0**

"_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed_," began Liam. "_Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart, I tore it apart..._"

"WOOOOOOO! That's my husband!" Sumaiy screamed from the top of her lungs.

"_Can we fall one more time... stop the tape and rewind,_" Harry awkwardly glanced at Jorgina.

"_IT'S GOTTA BE YOOOOOOOOOOOU!_" the boys belted out together.

"Only yooooooou," Niall pointed at Jorgina and winked.

He then called her up onto the stage and took her hand, "Everyone we have a big surprise."

They waited for all of the guests to take a breath and settle down.

"But before we spill the beans, we'd like to congratulate the newly engaged couple Gertie and Stuart!" Niall clapped his hands as he spoke into the microphone.

"Woo!" the crowd went wild, especially when Gertie and Stu began snogging.

"Okay, well as you guys know I love many things, but right now my 2 greatest loves are Jorgina and of course... FOOD!" said Niall. "Anyways, I think I'm going to have to add something else to that list. Or perhaps _someone_ else ..."

Bernadetta jerked up her head. _Shit just got real._

Niall passed the microphone to Jorgina and they gave each other the_ we-know-something-that-you-guys-don't_ look.

Jorgina casually sipped some orange juice until she finally let the news fly.

"We're expecting a little leprechaun!" she announced as she patted her belly.

Everyone got out of their seats and went berserk.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Sumaiy ran up to the stage and shook Liam's arm. "Did ya hear... they just... oh my..."

Bernadetta spat out her drink and felt sick to her stomach.

"Excuse, I need to get out of here," Bernadetta pushed and shoved at the people around her as she made her way to the bathroom.

She checked under the stalls to make sure nobody was there. Bernadetta then splashed cold water onto her face and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She tried her best to smile but felt hot tears pour down her cheeks instead.

"He doesn't love you," she laughed. "But your husband does, so why are you doing this to yourself?"

Moments later Bernadetta could hear footsteps and someone entering the room.

Jorgina walked over to the sink next to hers.

"Hey," she smiled at Bernadetta. "Can you believe it? Niall and I are going to be parents! This is such a big step and to be honest I'm a little bit nervous."

"You'll be a great moth-" Bernadetta felt something rise up in her throat as she made her way towards the nearest toilet.

"I don't feel so good," she moaned.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Jorgina. "Are you and Kylington expecting also?"

"Huh?"

"That's great news! What did he say?"

"Um..."

"I should've known, I mean your jubilees have gotten quite bigger and you have been a little moody," Jorgina patted her back. "Our kids will be about the same age! Oh my goodness! They could become best friends!"

Bernadetta immediately studied her chest and realized they were rather big.

_Holy shit, I was drinking!_ she thought to herself and looked down at her stomach.

"By the way, I thought I saw you chug down a couple of glasses of wine today ... you need to stop girl," said Jorgina. "I think you might have a drinking problem."

"I need to find my husband," Bernadetta quickly got up and ran out of the stall.

* * *

><p>Bernadetta found Kylington chatting with the queen who had finally gotten her cat back from Harold.<p>

"Oh so you use your left hand to throw? Nice!" Kylington grinned.

"Kylington!" Bernadetta pulled at his suit. "I need to talk to you."

"Hun, can't you see I'm in the middle of something? I'm so sorry your highness."

"No dear, it's fine." The queen smiled sweetly. "Oh no it's that strange boy again!"

A drunk looking Harold chased after her screaming, "MRS. CLAUS! Give my kitty back!"

Kylington waved goodbye to the queen before returning his attention to Bernadetta.

"Oh my goodness, you won't believe ... guess what?" he couldn't help but flail his arms enthusiastically. "The queen has invited me and the boys for a game of rugby at her house! I mean ... castle! And after she wants to have some tea with us!"

"That's great honey," Bernadetta did her best to smile.

"I bet Kate Middleton is going to be there," Kylington sighed. "She is such a babe."

Bernadetta cleared her throat.

"I mean.. yeah she's aight," he shrugged.

"I have to tell you something," she whispered in his hear.

"Well spit it out then."

"Um..I'm pregnant."

She tried telling him, she really did. But her voice was just drowned out by the music and everyone chatting around them.

"What?"

"I said ... I'm pregnant."

"Sorry hun, what?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Huh?" Kylington cupped his ears with his hands. "Still can't hear you."

"I'M PREGNANT!" Bernadetta finally screamed and soon realized that the music had stopped and everyone was staring at her in silence.

Sumaiy nearly tripped in her heels, but luckily Liam caught her just in time.

Jorgina gave the couple a thumbs up as Niall cradled her in his arms.

Gertie and Stu were still pretty much in each other's faces.

And president Caterina and Beethoven were dancing the night away as their bodyguards huddled around them.

Kylington took in a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her, "Honey that's great news! We've been wanting this for the longest time and now our prayers have been heard. I promise to be the best dad I can be. I feel so blessed."

He knelt down and kissed her belly, "I love this child already."

_I know you're going to be a great father ..._ Bernadetta thought to herself. _The thing is ... I don't know if you are the father of this baby._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<em> **MAURY! MAURY! MAURY!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Take Me Away To The UK!**

_5 months later ..._**  
><strong>

"Hello?" Sumaiy answered her cellphone as she continued packing her clothes into her suitcase.

"Girl I have big news!" Jorgina said excitedly.

"What is it?" Sumaiy sat down onto her bed and stroked Liam's exposed foot after being covered in blankets and was still fast asleep.

"Niall and I went to see Dr. Pepper today and apparently she heard more than 1 heart beat ..."

"What? Oh my gosh! You're having twins?"

"No," Jorgina shook her head. "Even better. Triplets!"

"AHHH! Oh my goodness! That's great!" Sumaiy hollered from the top of her lungs and accidentally woke up Liam. "Did you hear that boo?"

"Yeah yeah I heard," Liam grumbled. "Tell Jorgina and Niall congratz."

"Jorgina says thanks ..." Sumaiy nudged his shoulder. "Now be a dear and help me pack! We're leaving soon!"

* * *

><p><em>At the airport:<em>

"Sumaiy!"

Sumaiy heard a familiar voice and nearly dropped her luggage. She then felt touchy arms wrap around her inappropriately.

"Ack! Get away you perv-" Sumaiy screamed.

"It's just me," Jorgina laughed.

"I should have known," Sumaiy shook her head. "Oh my gosh I can't believe we're really going to shoot this movie. And honey are you sure you'll be fine, I mean you're going to have triplets! What if one of them pops out while we're doing a fighting scene?"

"Ha! That's what stunt doubles are for!" Jorgina smiled. "No I'm kidding, I'll be fine. I will also be doing all the stunts. Doubles are for wimps."

"Well there is no way this _Electrica_ is doing that fall from that 3 storey building and landing into a pile of horse poop," Sumaiy pointed at herself. "Give me all the doubles in the world."

"Hi guys," Bernadetta walked up to them as she held her now plump belly.

"Bernadetta, what are you doing here?" asked Jorgina.

"Oh, just going on a vacation to Europe with my husband, that's what," she replied sounding a bit feisty. "We're going to visit the Queen."

"I'd like to meet the Queen one day," Niall had just come out of the men's restroom as he wrapped an arm around Jorgina. "Bet she knows good food."

"Y-You should come along with us," Bernadetta said eagerly. "You know, to meet her. We're good friends with her actually. She's even thinking about having Kylington knighted. Then he'll be called_ Sir_ Kylington Sampsonator."

"I don't think that's necessary," Jorgina popped her head in between her own husband and Bernadetta. "Let's go Nialler we need to get on that plane before 8:30am!"

"Wait why aren't we taking our private jet again?" Niall stared at her blankly.

"Hey man, can I fly that thing?" Liam beamed. "I've got a pilot's license."

Niall nodded while Liam did a fist pump.

"Oh my goodness, I totally forgot we have one of those!" Jorgina laughed at herself. "Come on guys, it will save us from all that body scanning and what not."

"Silly girl, thinking of back when we were poor," Sumaiy grinned. "We're millionaires now baby. And after this movie we could possibly become billionaires as well."

"Gotta love being rich," Niall winked as he put on his aviators.

* * *

><p><em>On Niall &amp; Jorgina's jet ...<em>

"Psst! Raquel, more ice!" Bernadetta snapped her fingers at the flight attendant and pointed at her glass of lemon iced-tea.

A brunette young woman with a thin pointed face came running towards her as she held a tray with a cupful of ice. She then took a pair of tongs and picked a few ice cubes up and added some to Bernadetta's glass. Once Raquel was finished she stood in front of Bernadetta in admiration and smiled at her sweetly.

"You can go!" Bernadetta motioned for her to leave.

Raquel immediately ran off and apologized in a soft Colombian accent.

Jorgina sat next to Bernadetta and took her hand, "Pregnant ladies sit here!"

"Yeah, yeah," Bernadetta stared miserably through the window and watched the sky grow dim.

"I'm so excited for you, although a bit worried," Sumaiy shook her head. "I mean what if one of your buns pop out of the oven early while we're on this plane? Then what will I do?"

Jorgina rubbed her stomach and said, "Relax! You don't have to worry for another few more months."

Bernadetta still kept her eyes on the window and realized how foggy and blurred her vision was becoming but realized that the plane had just been engulfed in a huge cloud.

Suddenly her glass shook uncontrollably, spilling iced-tea all over her shirt as she picked off an ice cube off of her chest.

"Cold ..." Bernadetta shuddered.

Soon after, the plane itself also began to shake as well.

Jorgina felt like she was being ripped off from her seat by an invisible force and nearly crashed into Sumaiy who was sitting across from her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Sumaiy screamed. "LIAM!"

"I can't see through all these clouds," he shouted back. "Just hold on and buckle up! It's going to be a bumpy ride."

The girls obeyed and put on their seat belts as they held each others hands.

"I want to be beside my wife ... just in case we don't make it," Kylington forced his way through Sumaiy and Jorgina as he sat across from Bernadetta.

"Oh my goodness where's my husband?" Jorgina whimpered. "Now I want him here."

"He's over there with Liam, trying to help with flying the plane," said Kylington.

"NIALL, I LOVE YOU!" Jorgina was afraid those would be the last words she would ever get to say to him.

"I LOVE YOU TOO JOR-" Niall began but never got to finish for the plane began to spin violently heading towards the ground.

Kylington held onto his wife tightly and imagined himself inside of a large rugby ball as it spun faster and faster.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Hakuna Matata**

Bernadetta felt her back ache as she mumbled, "Am I dead?"

"No you idiot," coughed Sumaiy. "Why would you be speaking?"

"Oh thank goodness!" Bernadetta gasped.

Covered in dust and ashes, they helped each other up and looked around.

The lights above their heads flickered and buzzed giving them chills. Bernadetta felt as if she were really in a gory horror film and held close to Sumaiy. Half of the plane was heavily dented and scrunched up like a paper ball forcing them to hunch down in some areas. They could hear the crunch of broken glass beneath their feet as they carefully made their way through the mess. The once luxurious vibrating seats they sat on were terribly damaged and scratched, tables had collapsed, even the TV that once hung up securely on the wall was now cracked and held on by a single wire.

"Where's Raquel?" Bernadetta demanded. "She needs to clean this up!"

Sumaiy ignored her and said, "Hey, where's Jorgina?"

They heard a desperate voice cry for help.

"I'm stuck," Jorgina whimpered.

She was still seated, camouflaged in sweat and dirt as she lay, struggling to breathe beneath a pile of heavy broken bits from the plane.

Sumaiy and Bernadetta quickly took the pieces off of her chest and saw that she still had her seat belt on. It had cut deep into her skin leaving a red line that reached from her neck all the way down to her ribs. No matter how many times they tried to release her, the seat belt just wouldn't unlock itself. Sumaiy then decided to use a shard of glass and cut Jorgina lose.

Jorgina sniffed, rubbing her belly, "Do you think the babies are okay?"

Tears poured down from her tired eyes making a clean trail down her dirt covered cheeks.

"Oh my gosh ... I can't feel anything," Bernadetta realized and held her own belly. "No kicking, nothing."

"We need to go get you guys a doctor! Someone ... anyone!" cried Sumaiy. "Hey, where are the boys?"

Suddenly, a filthy hand reached out and took hold of Sumaiy's ankles as she screamed her head off kicking at its fingers.

A deep voice grunted, "It's me ..."

"Liam?" Sumaiy looked down and found her husband struggling to get get up.

"Once I knew we were going down, I got out of the pilot's seat and ran up to you as quickly as I could. I wanted to hold you one last time before you know .."

"Oh come here you big lovable dork, you." Sumaiy held him tightly and attacked his curls with her fingers.

A twinge of jealousy hit Jorgina as she called out for her own husband, "NIALL?"

Bernadetta didn't even bother looking for Kylington. She decided to sit down on a pile of rubble instead.

"Hey, where are we anyway?" she wondered.

Liam kicked the nearest door open and felt a warm breeze seep inside the plane along with sand ... lots of sand.

"Looks like we've landed in a desert," he said still holding onto his woman, Sumaiy.

Sumaiy bent down and took a handful of warm sand and let it run through her fingers, "I think we're in Egypt." She squinted her eyes and pointed at a structure miles away resembling a sphinx.

"We're definitely not in the UK," Liam shook his head. "I'm so sorry you guys, it was all my fault ... I didn't put enough gas on the plane and ..."

"No, it's not," Sumaiy held his shoulder. "You couldn't see with all those clouds flying around."

"Guys, I can't find my husband!" Jorgina panicked.

"Don't worry, we'll find him!" said Sumaiy. "Niall! Where are you? Please respond in anyway you can."

"Here!" someone called out. "I'm here!"

"Niall?" Jorgina saw a hand waving in the air and quickly ran towards it, followed by Sumaiy, Liam and Bernadetta. But she became a bit disappointed when she found Kylington instead.

"You're alive?" mumbled Bernadetta. "I mean .. YOU'RE ALIVE!"

She wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, I'm here!" he took her face in his palms. "How's the baby?"

"I can't feel anything. I'm really worried Kylington," said Bernadetta. "And we're in the middle of a desert!"

With all of the couples reunited, Jorgina felt more and more worried about her own loved one.

"Niall?" her voice cracked.

"J-Jorgina ..." someone finally responded.

"Niall!" she crawled up beside him and pressed her forehead against his. "I've finally found you."

Niall smiled and held her hand, "Y-You did, didn't you? You f-found me."

Jorgina realized he was stuttering a lot. "Babe, are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine. Just my head," he twitched. "It's pounding like crazy."

"Guys ... GUYS!" Kylington screamed as Bernadetta and Liam helped him off the ground. "I can't feel my legs!"

He wobbled clumsily as if his legs were made out of jelly.

"Let's call someone for help," Liam grunted.

"My phone's pretty much destroyed," Jorgina held her fried up phone along with some wires sticking out.

"No signal," mumbled Sumaiy.

"Same here," Bernadetta agreed.

"Does anyone have a working phone?" asked Liam.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Wonderful," Liam frowned. "Let's go outside... we might have a better chance of getting help there."

"Y-You go do that mate," Niall nodded.

The sun nearly blinded their eyes forcing them to use their hands as shields once they got outside.

"It's so hot..." grumbled Bernadetta.

"It's because I'm here," Sumaiy smirked.

Bernadetta and Jorgina rolled their eyes. Liam on the other hand winked at Sumaiy and squeezed her left butt cheek.

"Yes you are," he purred.

"Keep it in your pants Liam," Jorgina muttered softly.

After wandering in the desert for miles and miles they had finally reached the sphinx along with a few crumbling pyramids.

Bernadetta instantly felt her legs collapse beneath her as Liam and Kylington came tumbling after.

"I give up," she sighed. "I can't ... walk ... anymore."

"Thought this would be a popular place for tourists .. or someone .. anyone," said Jorgina. "But no one's here."

"What are we going to do?" cried Sumaiy.

"N-Nando's?" Niall's eyes lit up along with a drop of drool dripping down from his lip as he pointed at the sphinx. "NANDO'S!"

"My poor husband already having a hallucination," Jorgina patted his back.

Niall simply ignored her and bolted towards the sphinx, already ordering what he wanted for lunch.

Jorgina came running after him but saw a bright flash aimed at her.

"Hey wha-" she turned her head in confusion. "Paparazzi?"

"Whoops! Sorry, didn't mean to get you there!" said a smiling man holding a camera in his hands. "I was trying to get the- never mind. And I'm not paparazzi if that's what you're thinking."

"What are you then?" Jorgina took a step toward the stranger with her arms crossed.

"If you must know, I'm Jamal. Jamal Crane," he cleared his throat. "I'm here on vacation with my twin brother Bradley."

"I'm um...Jorgina and this is my_ husband_ Niall," she pointed at the blond fool licking the sphinx's paw. "A bunch of my friends and I were just in a plane crash and we were looking for help...do you know if there are any doctors around?"

"No..." Jamal scratched his head.

"Oh..." Jorgina looked down in disappointment.

"But I think my brother and I can help," he shrugged.

"You can? Really? Thank you!" Jorgina said gratefully. "Are you doctors then?"

"Actually... we're nurses."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Someone, Call The Nurse!**

"Bradley! Come forth brother," Jamal called out. "These people need our help."

A tall, tanned, lean man with a similar face holding a newspaper and waving it at himself appeared.

"Crikey Jamal, did you see those hiero-" he stopped dead on his tracks once he spotted Jorgina and her pals.

"This is ..." Jamal began.

"Jorgina," Bradley grinned. "I know you! I know you guys! You're all on TV."

"Oh! That's why they looked so familiar," nodded Jamal.

"Jorgina Poublay, the actress ... or is it Jorgina Horany now?" Bradley blabbed on. "You married that Irish musician slash food show host dude right?"

"You're married?" Jamal raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Yup and we're expecting," she rubbed her belly.

Bernadetta came crawling towards them, wheezing and sweating. "DOCTOR! DOCTOR!"

"Your friend over here seems to be expecting also," Jamal studied her baby bump. "How far along are you ladies?"

"7 months," said Jorgina.

"Almost 6 months," gasped Bernadetta. "Doctor! I can't feel my baby kicking anymore."

She took hold of his neck and tugged at his shirt desperately.

"I'm a nurse actually ... but anyway when was the last time you felt any kind of movement?" he untangled her arms away from him.

Bernadetta held her stomach. "I don't know, ever since the accident I haven't felt anything."

Jamal cautiously reached for her belly, "Do you mind?"

"No not at all, go ahead!" Bernadetta took his hands and put them against her stomach.

He felt around and even pressed his ear against her belly, "You're baby's fine. I hear a faint heartbeat and felt a bit of movement. He or she probably just fell asleep."

"Relax Bernadetta, just make sure you get a lot of rest," Bradley put a hand on her shoulder. "If you like you can come over to our place and do more tests to make sure your baby is fine."

"That'd be great," she nodded happily.

Jorgina began running in circles saying, "Guys where's Niall? I lost him again!"

"Last time I saw him, he was climbing one of those pyramids!" Liam pointed while struggling to lift up Kylington.

Jorgina caught a glimpse of Niall at the very top of the pyramid when he slipped and unfortunately found his way through a large crack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" his screams and howls becoming fainter and fainter as he fell deeper into the ancient structure.

Jorgina instinctively ran after her husband but Jamal and Bradley held her back.

"It isn't safe for a pregnant lady to climb up one of those things," said Jamal. "Especially in its unstable state."

"I can't lose him," Jorgina managed to remove herself from their grasp and called for her husband.

"I didn't say we weren't going to look for the fellow," said Jamal. "I just meant maybe we can try finding another passageway instead of that one."

"It's way too dangerous up there," nodded Bradley.

"Okay then, let's go!" Jorgina stomped.

Sumaiy stroked Liam's hair while he cradled a sleeping Kylington in his arms.

"Sorry, I think I'll stay..." said Sumaiy. "I'm terrified of mummies."

"MUMMIES? Hold me Bradley!" Bernadetta fainted into his arms. "I don't think my stomach can handle it. By the way you are smelling mighty fine today. Damn you are fresh."

"Thanks. You like it? I'm wearing the new cologne by Will Smith," Bradley smiled. "It's called _Fresh Prince_."

"Me gusta," Bernadetta purred.

"Well then I guess I'm going alone," Jorgina rolled up her sleeves. "I'm fine with being a lone wolf."

Jamal sighed, "No you're not. I'm going."

"What? No I'm going to find Niall! He's _my_ husband."

"You're pregnant!"

"He needs me!"

"I'M A NURSE!"

"Holy shit can you guys just shut up and go?" Sumaiy interrupted their little argument. "The poor man's probably broken his leg or something. That looked like a nasty fall. Hurry!"

Jorgina and Jamal raced towards the nearest entrance shoving each other aside to get through first.

"Oh my goodness!" Jorgina gasped. "I just felt ... I think my water just broke."

"Really?" Jamal asked in a concerned tone, removing his hand from the door which prevented her from getting inside.

"No!" Jorgina cackled and made a run for it.

"LIAAAAAAAR!" Jamal came following behind.

The further they were inside, the darker it became for their only source of light was from the open door letting in the sun's rays. Luckily, Jamal had brought along 2 flashlights in which he carried in his very stylish fanny pack.

"That's hot!" sniggered Jorgina as he passed her a flashlight.

"Girl puh-lease!" Jamal put up his hand and started to clap his words into syllables. "These are so in! I can totes pull em off, you don't even know!"

They continued to walk together, with Jorgina always one step ahead of Jamal, until her heart nearly jumped out of her chest after seeing a huge ass spider crawling out of an old skeleton tangled in cobwebs. She let Jamal lead the way from that moment on. If anything was going to eat them alive in that place, at least Jamal was going down first which would give her enough time to run away.

Finally, they reached a forked path leading down 2 different tunnels, both were equally dark and creepy looking. Jamal shrugged and continued walking towards the left passageway while Jorgina called after him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she crossed her arms. "What makes you so sure that's the right one?"

"I don't," said Jamal. "I'm just going with my gut."

"Well I choose the _right_ one."

"Fine, I'm going _left._"

"Okay but don't come crying to me for help when a scorpion bites you in the ass."

"I won't, you might though."

Jorgina rolled her eyes as they walked in opposite directions. After what seemed like an eternity, the path looked like it had no end. Desperate and hungry, Jorgina decided to call out for Niall to see if she was getting closer to finding him.

"Niall! Babe can you hear me?"

"No, but I can!" a muffled voice that sounded nothing like Niall's replied.

"SHUT UP JAMAL!" snapped Jorgina.

"OLÉ! OLÉ! OLÉ! OLÉ! OLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!" he sang obnoxiously.

"NIAAAAAAAAAALL!"

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Mummified**

Many steps later, Jorgina finally heard nothing but silence. She enjoyed walking alone in peace and was confident in finding her beloved husband, Niall Horany.

"NIALL! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE RESPOND!" her voice echoed throughout the tunnel.

_No response._

"Niall?"

_Still nothing._

Just when Jorgina was already starting to feel hopeless, her flashlight flickered into darkness.

"Shit Jamal, your flashlight sucks!" she cursed as she tapped it against her hand thinking that if she shook it enough, light would be released again. Jorgina was so desperate she even considered chanting_ Lumos,_ believing that there was a slight chance that she could be a wizard. But it was useless, the batteries were dead.

Suddenly feeling more alone than ever before, cold chills creeped up her spine making her shudder with fear. She felt defenseless against the darkness, feeling blind almost. She couldn't even tell the difference whether her eyes were open or not for everything was pitch-black either way. Jorgina put her hand against the cold stone wall and decided to turn back to where the forked path had begun.

"Jamal do you have a spare flashlight?" she asked.

No one responded, although Jorgina was sure she could hear someone breathing deeply. She then reached out a hand and felt a figure standing before her.

"Oh hey Jamal, good you're here!" Jorgina sighed in relief. "Listen I need a ..."

The mysterious figure continued to breathe deeply.

"What's the matter? You've never been this quiet before." Jorgina reached for his arm which felt like it was covered in bandages.

"Whoa man, are you hurt?" she began to unravel his bandages still not hearing a peep out of him.

Moments later she touched his ashy arm which felt strangely like bones ... no flesh, just bones.

"What have you been eating?" Jorgina shook her head. "You're so skinny."

She then tried to tap on his chest to insult him some more but realized she couldn't even find his chest. No really, her hand just went through him like he was an empty can of Pringle's. Once she pulled her hand out, she could feel thousands of beetles crawling up her arm as she screamed her head off.

"J-Jamal?" she asked stupidly. "You're not Jamal are you?"

She could hear the sound of the figure cracking its neck.

Jorgina immediately bolted, dodging the figure's bony arms and headed to where the forked path started.

"JAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" she hollered while running as fast as she could.

Stumbling on a few pebbles she bumped into another body and swung her fists into the air like a mad woman.

"Ow!" said a familiar voice.

Jorgina noticed that its hand was glowing and mumbled, "E.T. is it really you?"

"No it's Jamal."

"I knew that silly," said Jorgina as she took a quick glance behind her. "We need to go!"

"Why?"

"THERE'S A MUMMYYYYYYYYY!"

"We're in a pyramid of course there will be mummies," Jamal rolled his eyes.

"This one can move," Jorgina ran for her life and snatched Jamal's fanny pack, rummaging through it for an extra flashlight. "Hey, by the way, why are you going in this path?"

"Cause I knew you chose the wrong one and a scorpion probably bit you in the ass like I said earlier," he smiled. "I just came back for my flashlight."

"Ha ha you're hilarious!" Jorgina shook his stupid fanny pack and began throwing things out. "A Nickelback CD ... gummy worms... a pack of gum ... an apple ..."

Jamal quickly picked his things up and said, "Hey stop throwing those away ... especially my Nickelback CD!"

"... earphones ... socks ... a banana ..." Jorgina then picked up a shiny golden coin she decided not to throw at him. "What's this?"

"Um.."

She had never seen a coin like it before. On one side was the head of a pharaoh wearing a headdress and on the back were some weird symbols she couldn't understand.

"You stole this, didn't you?" she accused.

"What? No I ..."

"I think it's best that we don't take anything," said Jorgina. "I've seen enough mummy movies to know a thing or 2 about stealing their prized possessions."

"I was just going to show Brad-"

"Just take a picture of it and put it back!" commanded Jorgina as she passed him the coin.

"Here!" Jamal passed her his phone and asked her to take a picture of him with it.

Jorgina rolled her eyes and took a few shots while Jamal was modeling with the coin.

Jamal was pretty disappointed when he looked over the blurry images. "Oh my gosh, can you like stop running? You can hardly see my face in this one!"

But before he could pass her his phone again, a bandaged arm smacked the back of his head.

"It's the mummy!" Jorgina shrieked. "That's right. Take Jamal first!"

"The hell?" said Jamal as the mummy attempted to strangle him.

"Just give him the coin!"

Jamal obeyed and threw the coin which went right through the mummy's bandaged eye.

"Whoops," he quickly got on his feet and ran behind Jorgina.

They then noticed the mummy had stopped chasing them and had begun to focus on the golden coin instead.

"Phew!" Jorgina wiped the sweat off of her brow and finally slowed down to take a break.

"Gee Willikers!" exclaimed Jamal. "That was fascinating! Should I take a video of that mummy or..."

Jorgina pressed a finger against her lips, "Please stop talking."

Jamal shrugged and took out his phone anyway to take a shot of the mummy but he couldn't seem to find it anywhere.

"Hey where'd it go?" he asked.

"Who cares," said Jorgina.

Moments later, Jamal's phone flew out of his hand and smacked right into the back of Jorgina's head.

"Hey!" she said, ready to wave her fist at him. But instead she was surprised to find Jamal on the ground, face down and struggling to breathe for the mummy had put all of its weight on him.

"Get off him!" Jorgina took hold of the mummy's arms, accidentally removing them from their sockets as more beetles climbed up her own arms. "EEEK!"

She spun in circles looking like a fool as she tried shaking off the creepy crawlers.

Meanwhile, Jamal continued wrestling with the mummy and managed to remove its head and kicked a large hole in its stomach.

"Let's go!" said Jamal as the mummy blindly walked around looking for its precious head.

Together they reached the beginning of the forked path and this time chose to go through the left tunnel instead.

"What does it want?" wondered Jorgina. "You've already given back the coin."

"Well..." Jamal smiled sheepishly, revealing the golden amulet around his neck.

"I hate you." Jorgina glared and ripped it off of him.

"It was shiny!"

"It's not yours!"

Jorgina then shook the amulet hoping the sound of it jingling would lure in the mummy faster.

To her delight, it came running towards her with its hand out. She then gave it the amulet and was pleased to see it turn around completely forgetting about them.

"Oh wait!" she called after it.

"What are you doing?" muttered Jamal.

"Shush, I got this..." she whispered to him softly.

The still decapitated mummy turned to face them wondering what she could possibly want.

"You don't happen to know where my husband is do you?" she smiled suddenly feeling a bit timid. "By the way I'm not with this guy. I don't even know him." She pointed at Jamal.

The mummy motioned its newly reattached arms towards itself which Jorgina guessed meant _follow me._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - A Piece of Niall**

The mummy led them through many secret passages and tunnels which made Jorgina's head begin to spin. She couldn't even remember where the entrance was, let alone where exactly they were in the pyramid.

"Are we there yet?" Jamal asked repeatedly.

The mummy would respond with an angry grunt from time to time but found enough strength to not pummel the annoying male nurse.

"Shut it Jamal," Jorgina snapped.

"No you shut it," he tried mimicking her in a high-pitched voice.

Jorgina turned to the mummy and said, "Hit him please."

It obeyed and swung its bandaged arm against the back of Jamal's head.

"OW!" said Jamal as he rubbed his aching head.

Jorgina couldn't help but cackle hysterically as she gave the mummy a high five. "Nice one! By the way do you have a name?"

The mummy spelled it out through sign language while Jamal translated it out loudly, "V-O-N-H-U-F-F-L-E-P-U-F-F."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" wondered Jorgina.

"OH MY GOSH!" Jamal began shaking with excitement. "Don't tell me ... you're related to Cedric Diggory! He was from that house, did you know? I want to be in Slytherin. You know who's hot? Professor McGonagall. What a bad ass...maybe I should be in Gryffindor ... but snakes are sexy though. You know who's sexy?"

"Yeah, yeah. Not you!" Jorgina interrupted Jamal as she turned to face the mummy. "Wait, Vonhufflepuff ...there's this guy named Furious Vonhufflepuff that plays on the same rugby team as Kylington's. Could you be related?"

The mummy shrugged and let out another grunt.

"Yup definitely related," nodded Jorgina. "I didn't know Fury was part Egyptian. Hm."

"I'm probably part Indian ...did you know?" asked Jamal.

Everyone decided to ignore Jamal as he rambled on about random facts concerning well ... himself.

"...and I like to dance," smiled Jamal. "A LOT."

Finally fed up, the mummy removed some of its ancient bandages and wrapped them around Jamal's mouth so he would stop talking. But he contined to speak no matter how muffled his voice sounded anyway.

"One more word Jamal and I swear you're staying in this place forever," Jorgina rubbed her temples, trying to calm herself down. "I'll make sure of it."

"Eheheheh ... wordth," he sniggered.

"Please take him with you," Jorgina begged the mummy who responded by shaking its head and pushing Jamal away.

Finally. the trio found themselves in a golden room with a sparkling diamond encrusted ceiling filled with mountains of rare treasures and jewels.

Jamal excitedly jumped into a pile of coins that replicated the one that he found earlier as he made angel depressions in the golden mounds.

"Sweet!" he threw the coins into the air and even flung some in Jorgina's eye.

"Quit it!" Jorgina kicked him. "You could hurt someone."

A voice groaned in pain.

"See? I told you," Jorgina then turned to face the mummy. "Are you okay?"

The mummy shook its head swiftly meaning, _It wasn't me._

Jorgina stood still, her head spun in circles like a radar as she scanned the room. From the corner of her eye she could see a beam of sunlight streaming down from a crack in the middle of the ceiling. Her eyes followed the light until it fell on a fluff of blond hair blending in with the golden coins.

"Niall!" Jorgina climbed over the mounds of jewels that were pretty much worthless to her. At that moment, all she could think about was her husband.

"Hi," he smiled his pure childish Irish grin.

Lost for words, Jorgina could think of nothing else to say so she simply hugged him instead.

"I thought you'd never come and find me," said Niall.

"I'd go anywhere for you baby," Jorgina caressed his cheek.

Jamal stopped rolling in the pile of gold and began laughing hysterically instead.

"Shut up!" Jorgina snapped.

"Who's that?" Niall asked.

"A nurse," Jorgina helped her husband up. "I should've asked Bradley to come instead. I bet he'd be less annoying."

"Ha! You wish," Jamal brushed off some gold dust from his pants. "He can talk for days."

"Can you just help him please," Jorgina pointed at Niall. "That's what we came here for anyway."

"Gold on ... I mean_ hold_ on," Jamal took off his shoe and tapped it lightly with his hand as emeralds and rubies fell out of it.

He then walked up to Niall and held out his finger telling him to follow it as it moved back and forth. Afterwards he cupped Niall's face in his hands studying it closely. He then leaned in towards Niall's ear and whispered, "Am I making you nervous?"

"N-No..." Niall took a step away from him. "Just a little creeped out."

"Who is the current President of the United States of America?" Jamal demanded an answer.

"Uh ... Caterina! Caterina Yee, sir!" Niall jumped.

"What is the first lady's name?"

"Beethoven ..."

"BEETHOVEN, WHAT?"

"Beethoven Mathias Diaria!" Niall felt his palms starting to moisten.

"What colour is their house?" asked Jamal. "I'll give you a hint ... IT'S NOT BLACK!"

"Uh .. white!"

"What are their daughters' names?"

"Um ... Sololla and Mickey."

"Now, how many fingers am I holding?" Jamal held out 3 of his fingers.

"Three?"

"WRONG!" Jamal stuck out his middle finger.

"But you held out three!" Jorgina protested.

"Your husband seems to be a bit ... slow and has poor eyesight." Jamal pretended to write on an invisible notepad. "Must've been a nasty fall."

"Jamal ..." Jorgina clenched her hands into fists.

"Okay okay, his eyes are fine ... OH MY GOSH THEY'RE BLUE! IT'S LIKE STARING INTO THE OCEAN!" Jamal smiled. "But he is a bit slow."

"He was stuttering a lot," nodded Jorgina.

"It's a miracle he didn't break a leg after that fall," Jamal looked over at the high ceiling stretching for miles. "But I bet it shook his head really badly."

"N-N-MURSE! Can we peas just go?" Niall's left eye began twitching uncontrollably.

"What should we do?" Jorgina asked.

"Right now we should get the heck out of this place first and maybe Brad will help think of something," said Jamal.

Once they got outside, Jorgina waved goodbye to the mummy as she, Niall and Jamal joined their old friends.

It had become just as dark outside as it was inside of the tunnels but the only difference were the stars. Magnificent stars, shinning brightly like shimmering jewels everyone couldn't keep their eyes off of.

"It's so beautiful out here," Jorgina said as she lay down beside Bernadetta and Sumaiy in the sand.

"Yeah, you can totally see the stunning night sky," smiled Bernadetta. "It's so different in the city where all the lights are blinding us ... hiding the beautiful treasure up there."

"I don't mind falling asleep here," yawned Sumaiy as she snuggled against Liam. "By the way Jorg, what took you guys so long?"

"It was mostly Jamal's fault," Jorgina pointed at him. "He's crazy."

"Me?" Jamal put on a serious face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Brother! Oh how I've missed you!" Bradley hugged him from behind.

"Wassup boo," Jamal patted his arm. "So we got a situation here. Niallo Horany, aged 23, gone a bit cray cray."

"Oh snap!" Bradley ran his fingers through Niall's hair. "What kind of shampoo do you use bro?"

"Don't get distracted Brad," said Jamal.

"Right, right sorry man," Bradley shoved his hands into his pockets.

Jorgina could do nothing but put her face into her palm.

"He does seem to have a bump on his head," Bradley observed and decided to poke it.

"Ow!" Niall yelped.

"Looks pretty bad," nodded Bradley. "What's your name son?"

"Mail," Niall mumbled. "Mail box."

"He's getting worse!" said Jamal.

"Guys! I can't get up and I need to pee!" Kylington called out of nowhere as he lay down on his back beside Bernadetta.

"Just pee," Bernadetta said in a sleepy voice.

"Wait a minute," Bradley scratched his chin. "His body's no good," he pointed at Kylington. "But Niall's body is perfectly fine."

"And Niall's brain is total mush! He's pretty much a vegetable," said Jamal. "Look at him!"

Niall toppled over like a dead potato.

"But Kylington's brain is alright," said Bradley. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I've always wanted to become a surgeon," Jamal grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Not Meant To Be**

"Welcome to our crib!" Bradley announced.

"This is where you live?" Bernadetta looked around their small makeshift house and examined the Justino Bieverotchi pictures plastered all over the walls.

Jorgina felt sick to her stomach once she saw her ex-husband's face smiling back at her. "Y'all like Justin?"

"No..." Bradley shook his head.

"YES!" Jamal rummaged through his backpack and took out a purple shirt with Justin's face on it. "Been a Belieber since 2010!"

"He's crazy about him," Bradley pointed at his brother.

"Yeah... he's the only man I'd go gay for," Jamal cleared his throat and scratched his head. "I mean ... he's a very good looking man! A beautiful gift we both share," he stared into space, smiling dreamily. "I think we'd make great ..._friends_."

Jorgina impulsively tore off the poster nearest to her and ripped it into pieces angrily.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jamal was having an emotional breakdown. "NO, STOP! STOP IT! NOOOOOOO!"

Jorgina could no longer control herself as she snatched the purple shirt from his hands. She then lit up a match and was tempted to let the shirt burn.

"DON'T DO IT!" Jamal got on his knees. "Please! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"Justin was her ex," Sumaiy sighed.

"Really?" Jamal cocked his head. "I never saw any pictures of you together."

"That's because he never wanted to be seen with me," Jorgina said through gritted teeth as she held the lit match closer to the shirt. "It was almost as if he was ashamed of us.. of me."

"P-Put the shirt down," Jamal put his hands up and was willing to negotiate. "We can talk this out."

Jorgina shook her head and proceeded by setting the stupid shirt on fire.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jamal shrieked as he rolled on the floor, holding his aching chest. "GET OUT!"

"Fine! This place makes me sick anyway," Jorgina stomped out of their tiny makeshift home and trudged through the sand, not caring how many grains would soon fill her shoes in.

"YOU OWE ME NEW JUSTIN BIEVEROTCHI MERCH FOR YOUR HUSBAND'S SURGERY!" screamed Jamal.

"What if I just got you the real thing?" Jorgina shouted back.

"REALLY? YOU'D DO THAT? THE REAL JUSTIN? OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!"

"NO! Not a breathing one anyway!"

"COME ON!"

"Jamal, just let the girl back in!" said Bradley.

"NO!" Jamal whimpered. "She's a hater!"

"I'll get you new Belieber merch around spring when we go to his concert for your birthda-" Bradley immediately covered his mouth. "Oops!"

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! FOR REAL?"

Jorgina thought she could hear the sound of Bradley choking which she assumed was Jamal hugging him to death.

"Okay..." Jamal walked out and waved to Jorgina. "Psst. You can come back in ... unless you're scared of blood."

"Yeah, I think I'll stay out here for a while," Jorgina nodded. She couldn't stand the smell of blood, nor the irony taste let alone the sight of it.

"Maybe it's best if everyone got out then, except for me, Jamal, and the patients of course!" suggested Bradley.

Bernadetta, Liam and Sumaiy obeyed and went outside immediately.

Meanwhile, Jamal instructed Niall to lie down on a bed as Bradley helped Kylington onto his.

"Damn let's just say you're not light as a feather," grunted Bradley.

"If I could, I would kick you right now," Kylington mumbled.

"Whoa, someone has some attitude," Bradley snapped his fingers in z-formation.

"So are we going to be on some sleeping gas or something?' asked Kylington.

"Nah," Bradley began putting on a pair of latex gloves as he lay his shiny tools in front of him. "You should probably be awake for this. Yenno,so we can see how well you respond."

"We want to make sure your memories are still in tact, along with your speech abilities, etcetera," smiled Jamal. "Hopefully you won't turn into a vegetable like that guy." He pointed at Niall who responded with a raspberry.

"Wait! What if I don't make it?" Kylington panicked.

"You'll be fine," Jamal patted his back.

"Have you done this before?" Kylington asked.

"Well ... not exactly," Jamal shook his head.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN DOCTORS!" cried Kylington as he struggled to get out of bed. "Let me out of here!"

Jamal bitch slapped Kylington and forced him to stay. "Listen! Right now we're your only hope out here in the desert so shut up and cooperate if you want to survive!"

"But I-"

"Do you want to walk again?" snapped Jamal. "Do you want to be able to play rugby? To dance with your wife? To walk your future daughter down the aisle? Or teach your future son baseball? DO YOU? DO YOU?"

"Y-Yeah!" Kylington nodded feeling tears streaming down his red face. "I want all of those things."

"Then trust us!" said Jamal. "...and shut up."

"We got this bro," Bradley gave a reassuring smile.

"POTATO!" Niall blurted out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! What is taking so long?" Jorgina paced back and forth with her hands on her hips.<p>

"Calm your coconuts, girl!" said Sumaiy. "I'm sure the twins are doing the best they can."

"I hope Niall is okay," sighed Bernadetta.

"Just Niall?" Jorgina raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah and the other guy ... my husband!" Bernadetta immediately recovered.

"I can't take this anymore!" Jorgina walked over to the tiny house and swung the door open. The stench of blood filled her nose in an instant as she covered her mouth to keep from puking.

"Scalpel!" she heard Bradley call out.

"Where should I put the drill, or as what I like to call it ... _The Can Opener_?" said Jamal.

"Just leave it by the sink," Bradley wiped the bead of sweat from his brow with his exposed wrist. "Oh and can you please get Kylington's brain from the ice box?"

"Alright!" Jamal carefully put his hands inside of the cold, blue box as he pulled out a brain and passed it on to Bradley. "Let's sew this baby up!"

"Oh my goodness!" Jorgina put her head out of the nearest window to breathe in some fresh air.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!" Bradley felt the brain nearly slip from his fingers.

"Shoo!" Jamal waved at her with his bloody hands.

Jorgina ignored him and watched her unconscious husband lying on the bed. "Niall!"

"Just go, man!" Jamal took a step towards her. "Don't want you barfing all over the place."

"I just ... had to see him," Jorgina sniffled. "Will he remember me when he wakes up? I mean you're putting Kylington's brain into his body ... but will he still be_ Niall_?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see," was all Bradley could say.

"I hope he'll be okay," said Jamal quietly.

Jorgina's eyes flickered in his direction. "You mean it?"

He simply nodded.

Jorgina wiped her tears with her sleeve and smiled weakly, "Thanks. That's the nicest thing you've said since I've met you."

"Done!" Bradley snipped off a long piece of thread attached to a needle from Niall's scalp.

"Now all we can do is wait. We should give him time to recover and have someone watch him every few hours just in case he wakes up and needs something," suggested Jamal.

"I'll watch him," Jorgina quickly sat beside her husband and kissed his hand. "I'm here for you, babe."

The next morning, Jorgina found herself resting her head on Niall's bed ... only it was empty. There was no sign of the kooky blond man anywhere in the house.

"Niall?" she called out. "Not again!"

She got on her feet as quickly as she could and ran out the door, accidentally slamming it against Jamal's face.

"Ouch!" he yelped.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be-"

"Watching Niall? I was... but he's gone!"

Jorgina got on her tippy toes and thought she could see a head of golden blond hair over Jamal's shoulder.

"Excuse me," she walked passed him and stomped through the sand.

She found Niall kissing Bernadetta's neck and nibbling on her ear.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Jorgina smacked the back of his head. "After all we've been through and we're having a baby together! Are you crazy?"

"YES!" Jamal clicked his heels together with his fist in the air. "Success! He's alive! Please, hold the applause. Call me Dr. Cray! Dr. Jamal Cray."

"Jamal, zip it please!" Jorgina snapped and turned back to face her unfaithful husband. "Screw you and your stupid blond hair, your disgusting blue eyes and your hideous Irish accent!"

"Jorgina wait ..." Niall held out his hand.

She stuck out her middle finger and blew some sand into his eyes. "You're an A-hole."

"ACK!" Niall clawed at his burning eyeballs. "I'M NOT NIALL!"

"What do you mean?" Jorgina loosened her clenched fists and studied Niall's face suspiciously. "What do you mean you're not Niall?"

"It's me, Kylington!" he put his hands up preparing for her incoming punches. But they never came.

"N-Niall ... he's gone?" Jorgina felt numb. She didn't want to think nor hear anything that was coming out of the man, claiming to be someone else's husband's mouth.

She felt like curling into a ball and disappearing inside of a black hole forever.

"Come on," Jamal put a hand on her shoulder. "Get up."

"NO!" Jorgina shook her head. "Niall's not gone! He can't be gone! I know he's still in there somewhere! I can see it in his blue eyes. He's still in there!"

She then shrugged off Jamal's hand and walked over towards Kylington, taking him by the shoulders and shaking him like a rag doll. "NIALL! CAN YOU HEAR ME? COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK! I NEED YOU!"

"Hey!" Bernadetta pushed her off of him. "Leave my husband alone!"

"Oh, suddenly you remember you have a husband," Jorgina pursed her lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Sandy Underpants**

Jorgina lay in Sumaiy's arms as she watched Bernadetta and Kylington(in her husband's body) cuddling from afar.

"This isn't fair,"Jorgina squeezed Sumaiy's hand.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sumaiy tried prying her claws off. "Sweetie, you're hurting me you really are."

"Sorry!" Jorgina finally let go.

"Girl get a grip! Just not on my arm," said Sumaiy. "Listen we can make it through together. You don't have to deal with any of this alone. Liam and I will always have your back."

"Thank you." Jorgina rested her head on Sumaiy's shoulder feeling a bit more relaxed about the whole situation.

"Isn't she something?" Liam nodded. "From the first time she laid her hands on my body to protect me from all of those fangirls ... I knew she was the one."

"Aw baby," Sumaiy gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"She was an amazing bodyguard," Liam couldn't help smiling in between each kiss. "She really was...and she still is."

Right when Sumaiy and Liam were about to make out in front of Jorgina, the ground thankfully began to shake as destructive gusts of wind whipped sand around. Everyone immediately huddled together into clusters with their eyes closed, hoping the sand storm would calm down soon.

"Augh! It burns!" Kylington cried as tiny grains of sand bore into his eyes, temporarily blinding him. This was followed by the expression of multiple profanities and cursing along with kicking his legs around. Strangely enough, it looked a lot like _Irish_ dancing.

"Babe, stop that! Calm down!" Bernadetta pleaded.

"What in the world?" Bradley tilted his head to the side, but moments later he was seen mimicking Kylington's moves as well. He even added some arm movements (brushing his hair from side to side) as he jumped up and down. "I can dig it."

"OH DAMN!" Jamal began clapping. "TEACH ME HOW TO BRADLEY! TEACH ME, TEACH ME HOW TO BRADLEY!"

Suddenly memories of Jorgina's lost husband came flooding back into her mind. "Niall?"

"Woman, you cray? Irish boy is dead!" Bernadetta reminded her.

Jorgina pushed Bernadetta's face away and continued to walk toward Kylington.

"Nialler?" she repeated. "Nobody cusses like you do. I mean ... _'potatoes up my fcuking arse'? _and those moves..."

Kylington stopped his wincing and stood perfectly still as he fluttered his reddening eyes open.

"Jorgina?" he said in a soft voice.

Jorgina was almost sure it was Niall no matter how crazy and impossible it seemed. She then reached for his face just when it began to change into a terrified expression. He immediately smacked her hands away.

"What the-" he leaned towards Bernadetta who wrapped her arms around him protectively.

"Leave my husband alone for Pete's sake!" warned Bernadetta.

"But I was so sure ..." Jorgina stuck out her bottom lip.

"Um guys?" Jamal interrupted. "I hate to pull a Kanye but I think we should all go inside."

"What now?" Sumaiy had an annoyed look on her face for she had to release her lips from Liam's once again.

"There's another sandstorm coming up," Jamal pointed nervously at a gigantic dust ball speeding rapidly towards them.

Everyone stood in awe, not moving a muscle as fascination of how large it really was kept them frozen.

"EVERYONE GET INSIDE NOW!" Jamal screamed from the top of his lungs and unfortunately started to cough up a bit of sand.

Sumaiy, Liam, Bernadetta, Kylington, Jorgina and Bradley finally regained their sane minds and followed Jamal into the makeshift house.

"It's not even that windy..." began Jorgina as she nudged Sumaiy.

"GET DOWN!" Jamal shoved those bitches down to the floor as sand blew around the house. Grains even began to seep in through the windows and doors eventually burying everyone completely from head to toe.

When the storm finally died down, 6 heads popped out of the sand like gophers.

"Is it over?" asked Liam as he shook his head to release the sand from his curls.

"Babe, stop!" Sumaiy rubbed her eyes. "You're getting some on me!"

"Are we dead?" shrieked Kylington.

"I'M ALIVE! YAY!" cheered Bernadetta.

"My mouth is so dry!" Jorgina spat out some sand and scrapped off left over bits from her tongue.

"Whew! That was a close one," Jamal dusted himself off. "Is everyone alright?"

"YES!" everyone replied.

"Wait..." Jamal began to count their heads and studied their faces carefully. "Where's Brad?"

Sadness immediately reached Jamal's eyes as panic struck over him. "BRADLEY!"

He trudged through the sand which was now up to his neck as he blindly moved his hands around, hoping to find his beloved brother.

"Brad! Where are you?" Jamal cried. "I need you ..."

"Jamal are you okay?" asked Jorgina stupidly.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?" Jamal screamed. "Just help me find him, please."

All 5 heads nodded as they walked around the makeshift house.

They finally made some progress when Bernadetta screamed her guts out claiming that something had caught her ankle. Everyone came crowding around her as they helped dig up what was really pulling at her leg. To Bernadetta's surprise, it turned out to only be ...(yes you guessed it) Bradley.

"I thought it was a giant crab with its claws wrapped around my ankle!" Bernadetta whimpered.

Jamal's face lit up once he saw his brother and all the sadness in his eyes was replaced with a bright smile.

"Oh my... I was so worried about you!" he wrapped his arms tightly around Bradley. "HUG ME BROTHER! I felt so lost without you."

"I feel you boo," Bradley patted his head soothingly. "Being separated from you just feels weird. I feel incomplete."

**BROMANCE. **

"I love you Bradley," Jamal couldn't stop smiling has he continued holding his brother in a tight embrace.

"I love you Jamal," Bradley grinned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Straighter Than A Ruler**

"Guys, we should probably move far away from this place," suggested Jamal.

"It's way too dangerous!" added Bradley.

"Oh lawd, here we go!" Bernadetta rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me... we're going to walk!"

"But I hate walking," groaned Jorgina. "Especially for long periods of time.

"Oh man... the pregnant ladies are cranky!" said Jamal teasingly.

"Look, once y'all think of a better idea you go ahead and let us know," Sumaiy responded. "But right now, I think I agree with the nurses."

"Thank you," Bradley and Jamal smiled.

"So if you want to stay here and get swallowed up by another sandstorm, you go right ahead!" said Sumaiy.

"But if you haven't noticed... there's sand everywhere!" exclaimed Bernadetta.

"Yeah totally," nodded Kylington. "And there's no Nando's either."

"Hey! Stop stealing my husbands eating habits mister!" Jorgina pointed an angry finger towards him.

"It's better than staying here! The steps we take could possibly lead us closer to somewhere that's actually safe," Sumaiy had the final word.

"Oh!" said Jamal.

"Snap!" finished Bradley.

"BOOM!" said Jamal once again.

"ROASTED!" added Bradley.

* * *

><p>And so, the sevensome that consisted of 2 pregnant ladies, a pair of nurses, a couple madly in love and a man in another's body were off. This crazy bandwagon started the day by walking together in peace for at least the first 30 minutes before each and every one of them began to file an endless list of complaints.<p>

"I'm hungry!" grumbled Kylington.

"I need to pee!" said Sumaiy.

"There's sand!" began Bernadetta. "In my shoes!"

"The sun..." Jorgina covered her eyes. "It's so damn hot!"

"Oh sorry, please excuse my presence," smiled Jamal. "Is my hotness bothering you?"

"I'm pretty sure that's my line," smirked Bradley. "But seriously brother, your hotness is killing me right now."

"On second thought it's freezing out here," Jorgina pretended to shiver. "Yeah it's far from hot. Far, far...very far!."

"So you're saying I'm cool?" assumed Jamal. "Girl, if you adore me so much just say so! I need more praise in my life."

"Shut up," Jorgina rolled her eyes.

"Guys," Liam had a panicked look on his face. "My birthmark! I can't feel my birthmark! I've lost it! I guess I'm not Liam."

"Hon...Honey," Sumaiy poked his neck. "It's right here."

"Oh thank goodness! I was beginning to feel like an impostor," cried Liam.

"Ooh, my legs hurt!" Jamal stopped to take a quick stretch.

"Maybe it's because you've been running so much," began Bradley. "Running through my mind all day."

Jorgina elbowed Sumaiy, "Psst! Those 2 are such flirts. I swear if I didn't know they were brothers, they'd be a happily married couple by now."

"Aw is somebody jealous?" smiled Sumaiy.

"Girl, you cray! I am a married woman!"

"Mhmmmm, sure. I see they way you look at them."

"Excuse me? You are way off! And besides, I'm pretty sure they're ... gay."

"What? No! Are you serious?" Sumaiy shook her head. "No!"

Jorgina cleared her throat. "Ahem, Justin Bieber posters, the excessive flirting and have you seen Bradley walk? He's so graceful even I can't glide like that!"

"They're not!"

"It's pretty obvious," Jorgina continued. "I bet they can cook."

"No way."

"Hey guys!" Jorgina waved at the twins. "Can you guys cook?"

Jamal put both of his thumbs up while Bradley nodded happily.

Jorgina then faced Sumaiy and said, "Gay."

"Jay!" Bradley tapped his brother's shoulder.

"That rhymes with_ gay_," whispered Jorgina.

"I'm shivering Jay, hold me!" Bradley easily slipped into Jamal's arms.

"I got you bro," said Jamal.

Once again Jorgina leaned in towards Sumaiy's ear whispering the word, "Gay."

"Gay?" Jamal's head jerked up. "Who's gay?"

"Gay as in happy?" Bradley asked. "Well I am feeling quite joyous during this pleasant evening."

"No one! No one's gay!" Jorgina lied. "I was uh... just asking what _day _it was."

"Oh," said Jamal. "I believe it's a Tuesday."

"Yeah whatever," Jorgina couldn't care any less about what day it was. "But you heard me say _gay _right?"

Jamal nodded.

"Are you gay?" Jorgina finally blurted out.

"N-No!" Jamal replied with a confused look on his face which turned slightly pink.

"Ehh... you stuttered!"

"I'm not gay!" Jamal raised his already loud voice. "Now Brad ... maybe a little, but I'm not!"

"But you can cook!" Jorgina protested. "And you're really pretty. You're like one of those pretty boys."

"I can cook too!" Liam raised his hand. "I'm really handy with the microwave."

"You're a nurse!" Jorgina continued to look for more reasons.

"There are a lot of male nurses nowadays!" Jamal gasped. "I am offended!"

"GAY!" Jorgina cupped her mouth.

"NOT GAY!" Jamal spat.

"GAY!" Jorgina poked him in the chest.

"NOT GAY!" he replied frustrated.

"GAY!"

Jamal glared at Jorgina, his eyes blazing like scorching hot fireballs. He then took Bernadetta by the wrist quite aggressively and leaned in towards her face as they locked lips.

When Jamal finally released Bernadetta, she softly said, "Definitely not gay!" as she collapsed with a smile on her face.

"You sure?" Jorgina cocked her head.

"Are you serious?" an already angry Jamal looked like a bull ready to charge and run Jorgina over.

"I'm kidding!" Jorgina put her hands up and laughed. "I'm sorry for thinking that you were a homosexual."

"It's aight," Jamal grunted, trying to sound as manly as possible. "But lesbihonest, I think you have a thing for the ladies."

"I'm not a lesbian!" Jorgina laughed.

"Then why are you laughing?" Jamal teased. "Did you know lesbians laugh?"

"Okay maybe I think Emma Stone, Jennifer Lawrence and Demi Lovato are mighty fine," she admitted. "But I'm not a ...well for them, maybe."

"I know! I have the same dilemma with Justin Bieber," Jamal fangirled. "He's got nice brown eyes slightly tinted with a touch of caramel... his eyes just look delicious and his lips! Oh my gosh his lips! Don't even get me started. He's a gorgeous man. Gorgeous."

"I hate her," Jorgina suddenly frowned.

"Who? You'd better not be talking about Juh-Juh."

"Not that bastard."

"Oh," Jamal finally caught on and understood. "Salala?"

Jorgina didn't respond but Jamal already knew what was going through her mind. "You still love him don't you?"

"Truthfully," Jorgina put her head down. "Yes, more than anyone I've ever loved if that's even possible. Even more than I love myself. Even more than... Niall."

"It's unavoidable," Jamal nodded. "He's very charming."

"I know I should be ashamed and I try my hardest to rip everything that reminds me of him out of my mind, and my heart especially. But I still see him everywhere I turn. And once I saw his face plastered on your walls, I just lost it. Please forgive me. I'm not always such a douche."

"No chica, if he's hurting you that bad, then I guess he's not the person I thought he was. You know what? I think I'm starting to lose the fever."

"Is it replaced with the Bradley...allergy?" Brad called out randomly.

"Yes boo!" Jamal smiled. "That's it!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - A Thousand Miles**

"Oh no.." Bradley wiped the sweat trickling down his forehead as he held an empty plastic bottle. "We're out of water! I need my liquids to survive out here."

"Just drink your spit," suggested Jorgina.

"What spit?" said Jamal. "My mouth is so dry."

"I have some extra spit," Bernadetta smiled stupidly.

"You'd better keep it in there!" Kylington eyed his wife. (_That's what she said jokes_)

"There's no way I'm dying out here," Sumaiy shook her head.

"I know what will lighten up the mood," claimed Liam as he waved his head from side to side. "Music."

"My ipod's dead," Bernadetta gave hers a shake.

"There's no need for that, sweetie." Bradley patted her back.

"THERE'S A TRAIN THAT COMES FROM AFRICA..." Jamal sang proudly. "IT CARRIES HOPE, PEACE AND UNITY!"

"Sing it Jamal!" Bradley put his hands into the air. "Aw yeah, can you feel the music? Cause I can!"

"Can you feel it?" Jorgina hummed. "Can you feel the love?"

"NOTHING FEELS BETTER THAN FEELING THE LOVE!" Jamal belted.

"Everyone knows that when push comes to shove," Sumaiy and Liam joined in.

"NOTHING FEELS BETTER THAN FEELING THE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" Jamal ended the song dramatically.

"See?" said Liam. "Music will surely fill our stomachs when food can't."

"Bitch, I'm still hungry!" Jamal rubbed his stomach.

"How much longer?" Bernadetta begged Kylington for a piggy back ride.

"Just relax babe,_ for you I'd walk a thousand miles." _Kylington happily carried her.

"MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN WALKING FAST, FACES PASS AND I'M HOME BOUND!" Jamal broke into song.

"STARING BLANKLY AHEAD, JUST MAKING MY WAY MAKING MY WAY THROUGH THE CRO-OW-OWD!" all the girls sang.

"AND I NEED YOU!" Bradley hugged Jamal.

"AND I MISS YOU!" Jamal looked lovingly into his brother's eyes.

"AND NOW I WONDER ..." Kylington stared into space.

"If I could fall..." Jorgina did the trust test with Sumaiy and fell into her arms. "Into the sky."

"Do you think time, would pass me by?" Liam sang in his beautiful and rich British voice.

"CAUSE YOU KNOW I'D WALK A THOUSAND MILES IF I COULD JUST SEE YOU..." everyone belted from the top of their lungs. "TONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

"Seriously guys, I'm still hungry!" Jamal complained.

"Whoa!" Kylington stared at Jamal in awe. Almost as if his eyes were rolling around in circles like he was hypnotized. "You look like a big juicy steak."

"What the-" Jamal took a few steps back but before he could make a run for it, Kylington began gnawing on his arm.

"Kylington stop it!" Bernadetta tried to tame her husband.

"OWW!" Jamal struggled with Kylington and yelped for his brother. "BRAD-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"This bitch cray," Bradley attempted to tackle down the large athlete but unfortunately wasn't heavy enough to have any effect on Kylington.

Jorgina simply put a hand on Kylington's shoulder and pleaded, "Please .. stop."

To everyone's surprise he spat out Jamal's arm obediently.

"Ew!" Jamal cringed at the gooey saliva now dripping from his bitten arm.

"Thank you Ni... I mean Kylington," Jorgina corrected herself.

"_Jorgina_," Kylington took her into his arms and hugged her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Bernadetta is over there."

"It's me, Niall."

Everyone's jaw dropped, especially Sumaiy who said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Niall?" Jorgina caressed his cheek.

"NIALL?" jumped Jamal as he scratched his head in confusion. "How is that even possible?"

"Yes, it's me." The blond haired man beamed. "And Kylington!" he said in a higher voice.

"Aw hell naw," Sumaiy shook her head. "This is not good!"

"So Nialler .. my Nialler is in there somewhere?" Jorgina poked the body that claimed to hold part of her husband and Kylington too.

"Yes! Your Nialler is here!" it spoke. "And I've been fighting to gain control of my body again. It's been difficult, but I've finally broken through and made some progress."

"Thank goodness," Jorgina smiled and rested her head onto Niall's chest. "I knew you'd find your way back to me."

"What about my husband?" Bernadetta whimpered.

"I'm still here too," Niall's body spoke.

"I guess this means we have to share," Jorgina patted Bernadetta's arm.

"YOU CAN'T SHARE MEN!" Sumaiy completely lost it and was ready to pull her hair out. "Let alone 2 men in one body! That's the one thing I can't share. Now I'm a very giving person, but sharing men? That's absurd!"

"You should see the way she literally claws at my co-workers," added Liam. "She would've made me quit modeling for good if Gertie hadn't married Stu. Lovely couple by the way, heard they were doing good."

"Well excuse me for being jealous!" Sumaiy slipped her hand into his. "But it's only because I love you and losing you would kill me."

"I don't really mind sharing," Jorgina shrugged as she kissed Niall on the cheek. "All that matters to me is that I have my husband back."

"And I have mine," Bernadetta kissed his other cheek.

"Okay then," Sumaiy chuckled. "But don't come crying to me when none of this works out."

"You know what this means Brad, don't you?" Jamal nudged his brother.

"No Jay, what?" Brad asked in a super high voice.

"We saved 2 lives!" Jamal jumped happily and punched the at the air in triumph. "We really should be doctors!"

"_I'm about to lose my mind_ ..." Sumaiy shook her head. "_I need a doctor!_"

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" echoed Liam.

"Over here!" Jamal waved his hand. "I'm here!"

Sumaiy balled up her fists and breathed heavily.

"Not now Jamal," Jorgina motioned for him to take a step back. She then said, "I think it's shark week," under her breath.

"IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" sang Jamal.

"I'm going to kill all of you!" Sumaiy reached for Jamal's neck first.

"Calm your lady parts!" Bradley shimmied his way in between them as he attempted to shield Jamal.

"I hate you, you, you and you!" Sumaiy pointed at everyone. "And I hate this stupid desert! I want to go home!"

Sumaiy kicked at the sand and began stripping her clothes off.

"It's going to be okay," Bernadetta and Jorgina tried to get her to calm down.

"Leave me alone!" Sumaiy bellowed. "GO AWAY! I'm going to walk around naked as a sign of my rebellion. I am not one of you. I am me!"

"You've gone mad!" Liam tried covering her bare body with his jacket.

Sumaiy pushed him away and ran the opposite direction. "Let me be!"

_"Touch my body_," chimed Jamal. "_Put me on the floor!_"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - I Need A Saviour**

Soon Sumaiy found herself wandering alone, her thirst for water becoming worse and worse. Her throat felt a tad bit sore after all the screaming she had put herself into earlier. There was no turning back now; she was on her own and apologizing to her friends for her outburst was the last thing on her mind. Those fools would never get the satisfaction of ever hearing a sorry from Mrs. Sumaiy Payne. No sir! They would all come running after her and should be the ones to apologize for their stupid behaviour.

Sumaiy noticed the warm sand clinging onto her toes, each step felt like she was walking on magma.

"Augh! Hot!" she hissed. "It's because I'm here ..." she chuckled at her own joke and sighed.

Sumaiy looked around her surroundings, expecting to hear at least a pity laugh or giggle. To her disappointment, she saw nothing but tumbleweeds rolling by followed with the sound of the wind whistling .

"I'm so funny," she said with a serious face.

Suddenly feeling down, she laid in the sand and made a lonely sand angel.

_Clip! Clop! Clip! Clop!_

Sumaiy covered her ears in annoyance.

"Liam, if that's you pretending to be Woody again, please stop. I don't want to hear it." Sumaiy rolled on her back with her arms crossed. "I told you to leave me alone for a while."

"It's not Liam," a voice with a strange accent spoke.

"Who are you then?" Sumaiy cupped her boobs, suddenly feeling shy as she jerked her head in panic. She then eyed a large cactus standing before her and whispered, "A talking cactus?"

"It is I!" the voice called from above her head.

She slowly looked up and saw 4 scrawny brown legs that belonged to a nicely groomed camel. Atop the camel sat a mysterious man in a colourful turban.

"Zayneus?" Sumaiy recognized him. "How did you ... what are you doing out here?"

"Everyone back in Hollywood, even in Bollywood, thinks your plane crashed killing all of you, but I didn't believe it. I couldn't." Zayn shook his head. "They've even held a funeral for you back home. Gertie wore red by the way and mourned for Liam the most. Apparently, she has recently split from Stu."

"That wench!" Sumaiy gritted her teeth.

"Once I heard the news, I got on a plane and had to see for myself if you guys really were dead."

"You're a life saver!" Sumaiy stood up.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Zayn shielded his eyes with his hands like a decent gentlemen would do. "I think you should put this on." He unwrapped his turban and passed it on to Sumaiy.

"Thanks," Sumaiy blushed.

"Now come on, climb aboard so we can find the others!" Zayn lightly kicked the humped beast so it would lower its hind legs.

* * *

><p>"A camel? Sweet!" Jamal began breaking into dance. "What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk?"<p>

"I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump!" Bradley joined him.

"MY HUMP! MY HUMP! MY HUMP! MY HUM-"

"Enough with the singing!" Sumaiy snapped.

"Alright hold your camels," Bradley turned his head dramatically.

"Ayo! Where to?" Jamal patted the camel's ass.

"Do you guys mind if we take a quick stop to Morocco?" Zayn asked.

"Nope," Sumaiy smiled. "Not at all."

"Ooh, were maracas invented in Morocco?" Liam asked innocently.

"No dear," Sumaiy said as she patted his back.

"They are a native instrument from Latin America!" Jamal shook his head. "Gosh! Do your research!"

"It's okay Jay, don't get too worked up over this." Bradley tried to calm his brother down by massaging his shoulders.

"Wait, Jamal is it?" Liam turned to the male nurse.

"That's my name!" Jamal puffed up his chest.

"I was just wondering, where on earth are you from?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jamal said with sass. "I'm the fresh prince of Jamaica. Born and raised with my boo, Bradley, was where I spent most of my days."

"If you're from Jamaica, then why are you like light brown?" Liam asked confused.

"Oh my gosh Liam, you can't just ask people why they're brown." Sumaiy couldn't look at her foolish husband.

"OH HEEEEYLL NAW!" Jamal pulled up his sleeves. "Hold me back Bradley! Hold me back!"

"Hey! Our natural colour is poo-brown okay?" Bradley snapped. "If you ever decide to visit Jamaica, you are not welcome in the Cray brothers fortress!"

"Don't worry mate," Zayn patted Liam's back. "You're all welcome to stay in the mansion I just bought in Morocco."

The fury from the offended Cray brothers faces had completely evaporated.

"Do you have a pool? An arcade?" Bradley's eyes widened. "A roller-coaster?"

Jamal shoved his brother aside and demanded an answer to his question. "Do you have any more camels? If the answer is yes, can I please have one?"

"Yes, yes, yes and yes!" Zayn smiled.

"THANK YOU PAPA MALIK!" Jamal gave him a gay(as in happy) hug. "Will you please pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt and just adopt me already?"

"Jamal you are a grown ass man!" Bradley pulled him by the collar. "Adopt me instead!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - 1 +1**

"So why did the mushroom go to the party?" Zayn asked Sumaiy.

"I don't know, why?" she shrugged.

"B-Because ..." Zayn began laughing so hard, tears were rolling down his eyes. "Because he was a FUN-GI!"

"Hahaha!" Sumaiy lost her shit. "You're so hilarious Zayn."

"i know, it's a gift."

"Gosh, you're so talented!" Sumaiy was so fascinated by him. "I mean not only are you funny and intelligent, but you can sing, draw, dance ... and you're also insanely gorgeous."

"Thank you ma'am." Zayn poked her shoulder playfully. "You're not so bad yourself."

"You know who else is talented?" Liam interrupted. "Liam!"

"Hun, can you please keep your voice down?" Sumaiy shooed him. "Zayn was just about to tell me the story of how he caught Harry and Louis kissing."

"Excuse me," Jorgina jerked her head. "Did you just mention my ex-husband?"

"I KNEW IT!" Jamal exclaimed as he put his hands in the air like he had just won a game of Bingo.

"Always knew he was gay," Bernadetta nodded. "You can tell just by the man's curls. My gay-dar is so accurate."

"He's not gay!" Jorgina shook her head. "HE WAS IN LOVE WITH ME! Oh my gosh, do I look like a man?"

"Chyeah," smirked Jamal.


End file.
